totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Dzwonią dzwonki sań
The Xmas - 'odcinek 8 'Intro! Dom na 24th Gingerbread Street wypełniała głucha cisza. Zgromadzona w salonie dwunastka ludzi siedziała w milczeniu. Z daleka dało się wyczuć gęstą atmosferę napięcia. Dziwna zaduma emanowała wręcz od każdego z osobna. Malujące się na twarzach uczestników zdziwienie wymieszane z zastanowieniem wyrażały więcej niż zrobiłyby to jakiekolwiek słowa. Ostatnie wydarzenia rozegrały się w klimacie sensacji i… szoku. Tak, szok to najodpowiedniejsze słowo. Szok był emocją, którą doznali wszyscy. Od samego początku przygody w Mistletoe Wood szok był nieodłącznym elementem życia bohaterów. Zdawać się mogło, że jego poziom osiągnął już absolutne minimum, jednak, jak się okazało, sensacje dnia zakupów przerosły wszystkich. Jak zwykle w przypadku The Xmas, trudno było określić porę dnia. Krajobraz za oknami domu był jednostajnie zimny i nieprzyjazny. Było ciemno i wrogo. Uczucie zmęczenia docierało do wszystkich. Nie było to nawet zmęczenie w fizycznym tego słowa znaczeniu, wysiłek związany z wyzwaniami był znaczny, ale to nie on tak bardzo obciążał zawodników. To było znużenie związane z atmosferą, z ciągłymi sensacjami, ze stresem, ze strachem. Obciążeniu ulegała psychika. Powoli mijały kolejne minuty. Czas płynął leniwie; rozciągał się i trzymał uwięzionych w nim uczestników niczym muchy w pajęczej sieci. Czas działał na ich niekorzyść, było im co raz gorzej. Można było nabrać uczucia, że pod wpływem magicznej antropomorfizacji wspomniany czas nabrał cech oprawcy. Niespodziewanie z głuchej zadumy uczestników wyrwał ruch. Dotychczas nieruchoma Mary podniosła się zgrabnie z kanapy. Wzrok dziewczyny się spoczął na zawodnikach, nie spojrzała za siebie, nie rozejrzała się. Ona wstała i odeszła, po schodach, na górę. W jej ślady kilka chwil później poszedł Chase. Zwinny blondyn poświęcił otoczeniu równie mało uwagi co jego kochanka. Nieco inaczej zachował się Jeff. Główny prowadzący pozostał na kanapie najdłużej. Chłopak wpatrywał się nieruchomo w tańczące w palenisku płomienie. Ogień trawił ustawione tam patyczki; gorące języki pochłaniały łapczywie drewno. Na przystojnej twarzy blondyna malował się szczególny rodzaj koncentracji; takiej wymieszanej z czymś jeszcze… Z troską… i… strachem? Niełatwym zadaniem było odczytanie emocji Jeffa. Prowadzący nawet w chwili głębokich przemyśleń skrywał cząstkę siebie pod perfekcyjnie dopasowaną maską. Nie wpuszczał do środka innych. Po czasie Jeff także się poruszył. Spojrzał na zdziwione twarze uczestników, zdobył się na lekki uśmiech i… odszedł. Bez słowa. Pozostawił dziewiątkę zagubionych ludzi samym sobie. Samych ze swoimi przemyśleniami, problemami, ze zdziwieniem, z troskami i wszystkim innym z czym musieli się borykać. Kroki najwyższego blondyna ucichły na schodach. Dom ucichł. Przez grube mury do uszu zawodników docierał szum padające śniegu. Uczestnicy nadal pozostawali w tym samym stanie głębokiego zdziwienia. Informacje o Billu wstrząsnęły wszystkimi… Wszystkimi, którzy nie wiedzieli… Wszystkimi, którzy nic nie podejrzewali… Fat Amy – Wow… … Jeff, Chase i Mary zaszyli się w swoim pokoju. Ubrana na czerwono dziewczyna od razu skoczyła na łóżko Chase’a i owinęła się w pościel. Dopiero wtedy zdała sobie sprawę jak bardzo zmarzła na mrozie. Mary – Jestem mrożonką, oficjalnie zostałam mrożonką. Chase spojrzał ciekawie na dziewczynę, uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nic nie powiedział. Rozbrajający uśmiech wystarczył. Mary oblała się rumieńcem jak mała dziewczynka. Jeff – Jest ważna sprawa *powiedział odwracając się od okna, przez które przez dłuższą chwilę wypatrywał czegoś* Folder tego Billa. Na samo imię nikczemnego blondyna Mary i Chase wyprostowali się gotowi słuchać. Jeff cieszył się taką subordynacją. Jeff – Żadne z nas nie zrobiło tego folderu, nikt nie zebrał tych plików… Nikt z nas do cholery nie miał nawet takiej wiedzy *uderzył otwartą dłonią w skośny sufit* Musimy się dowiedzieć w takim razie kto to był. Chase – I jak dostał się do pilnie strzeżonego komputera *dodał rzeczowym tonem* Jeff – W rzeczy samej Chase, w rzeczy samej *pokiwał głową* Wysoki prowadzący na moment zrobił pauzę, przeszedł się w kółko po pokoju. Milczący Chase i Mary wodzili za nim wzrokiem i czekali na to co więcej powie. Jeff – Ten kto zrobił folder… Musimy się dowiedzieć kto to! To może być dla nas sojusznik. A w obecnych warunkach taka osoba nam się przyda. Na hasło „sojuszników wśród zawodników” Chase poczuł jak przechodzą go ciarki. Uderzyły go wspomnienia z przed blisko sześciu miesięcy. Nie odezwał się na ten temat, zrobił to ktoś inny… Mary – Wasze doświadczenia… Nasze *poprawiła się* Pokazują, że to nie daje zbyt wiele dobrego, taki sojusz z uczestnikiem. Ani dla nas, ani dla niego… Na przykład Sail… Na wspomnienie chłopaka całą trójkę uderzył jakiś dziwny smutek. Wysportowany blondyn był jednym z nielicznych zawodników The Forest, do którego prowadzący pałali sympatią. Szczególnie przepadał za nim Chase. Blond sportowiec przypominał niższemu prowadzącemu siebie z przeszłości; ten sam entuzjazm i zapał… Jeff – Tak czy inaczej *powiedział głośno wyrywając Chase’a z zamyślenia* To nam się może przydać. Kto wie jaką jeszcze wiedzę ma ta osoba? Mary – Ja mam kilku kandydatów… Podejrzanych. Chase – Doprawdy? *uniósł wymownie brew* Przynajmniej 2/3 tego co nam zostało… ludzi… *odchrząknął* To potencjalnie wiedzą dużo więcej niż mówią. Mary – Czy aż tyle? *zaczęła prostować palce – odliczała wymieniając osoby w myślach* Mi wychodzi pięć… w porywach do sześć. Chase niedbale machnął ręką i wzruszył ramionami. Chase – Nieważne. Jeff spojrzał na przyjaciół i lekko się zaśmiał. Nie bronił się przed śmiechem w tych trudnych sytuacjach. Takie małe, niewymuszone dawki radości pozwalały zachować dobrą kondycję psychiczną. Jeff – Dobrze, dobrze. To najpierw trzeba zbadać jeszcze raz komputer *włożył ręce do kieszeni dżinsów* Chodź Chase. Niższy prowadzący wyprostował się i ochoczo poszedł za przyjacielem. Razem opuścili pokój. Mary została sama. Mary – Oh… No dobrze, poczekam na moją kolej. … Również na piętrze, w pokoju z fortepianem, przebywały dwie tajemnicze dziewczyny. Były to rzecz jasna Fiona i Lukrecja. Ich obecność w innym pomieszczeniu była niechybnym znakiem, że zgromadzeni dotychczas w salonie uczestnicy zaczęli się rozchodzić. Dziewczyny nie wydawały się już tak skonsternowane jak wcześniej, krótko po powrocie z opuszczonej galerii handlowej. Przynajmniej Fiona okazywała lekki entuzjazm. Drobna blondynka siedziała na zamkniętej klapie czarnego fortepianu. Pozbawioną rękawiczki dłonią jeździła po gładkiej powierzchni instrumentu. W tym samym czasie jej przyjaciółka siedziała zamyślona na skórzanym taboreciku. Zaduma telepatki nie umknęła uwadze Fiony, która postanowiła przemówić i polepszyć nieco humor przyjaciółki. Fiona – Wiesz co? Ja szczerze obstawiałam Daniela *rzuciła łapiąc dłońmi krawędź fortepianu* Lukrecja – Serio? Daniel? *zdziwiła się szczerze* Blondynka obojętnie wzruszyła ramionami. Fiona – Wydawał się podejrzany. I byłam prawie pewna, że w gronie piętnastki znajdzie się jakiś krętacz. Lukrecja – Ja nawet o tym nie myślałam *wbiła spojrzenie w podłogę* Chcę i chciałam poznać prawdę o Constance, ewentualnie spróbować ją ratować, dowiedzieć się wszystkiego… A ty jak widzę miałaś swoje własne, przebiegłe cele. Fiona – Co? Ja? *zachichotała niewinnie przysłaniając usta prawą dłonią* No może troszeczkę, tak cyt-cyt. Lukrecja – No ale *wstała* Skoro jesteś znawczynią… To jak mogłaś się pomylić? Odpowiedź była pod nosem *powiedziała zaczepnie* Fiona – Nawet najlepszym się zdarza *odparła zuchwale i zaśmiała się* … Krystynka opuściła salon jako jedna z ostatnich. Nie czuła tak dużego szoku jak inni, co za tym idzie nie czuła się przytłoczona gęstą atmosferą. Babcia w przeciwieństwie do większości znała doskonale prawdę o Billu. Czuła ulgę tym, że owa prawda wyszła na jaw. Dodatkowo cieszyła się, że nikt nie ucierpiał, a na dodatek blondyn zniknął. Starsza kobieta weszła do kuchni. Nie wiedziała właściwie czego chciała, ale białe pomieszczenie w pewien sposób działało na nią odprężająco. Kuchnia była najczęstszym celem babsztyla podczas spacerów po niemałym domu. Okazało się, że Krystynka nie była pierwsza w kuchni, był tam ktoś jeszcze… Shannon stała przy oknie wpatrzona w krajobraz na zewnątrz. Usłyszawszy stukot obcasów babci o kuchenną posadzkę, blondynka odwróciła się. Dziewczyna na widok kobiety uśmiechnęła się i oparła się bokiem o parapet. Krystynka podeszła do sporo młodszej koleżanki. Shannon – Krystynka *zaśmiała się* Zabawne, właśnie o tobie myślałam. Krystynka – Doprawdy? Shannon – Owszem. Starsza pani uśmiechnęła się najprzyjaźniej jak tylko umiała. Krystynka – Oh, a o czym to myślałaś? Jeśli można spytać… Blond weteranka armii prychnęła i zaśmiała się. Na moment odwróciła się do okna, szybko jednak wróciła spojrzeniem do swojej rozmówczyni. Shannon – Ah… Imponująco… Ty… *zaśmiała się znowu* Nie umiem się wysłowić *odgarnęła włosy z twarzy* Zrobiłaś na mnie duże wrażenie na skuterach śnieżnych. Nie jak typowa babcia… Jesteś całkiem sprawna. W przyjacielskim geście Shannon stuknęła Krystynkę w ramię. Silna blondynka pomimo, że robiła to prawie od niechcenia to babcie kuksaniec nieco zabolał. Kobieta przygryzła zęby. Shannon – O jej, przepraszam *zmartwiła się* Nie chciałam. Krystynka – Drobiazg, nic takiego *machnęła ręką* Najwyżej kolejny siniak do kolekcji. Już pomykając na tej śnieżnej kolumbrynie nieźle obtłukłam sobie zadek. Blondynka pokiwała głową. Patrzyła na poranioną dłoń babci… Podniosła jednak wzrok i spojrzała kobiecie w twarz. Shannon – To może dziwne… i zabawne… Wspomnienia mnie dopadają *zaśmiała się lekko* Shannon odwróciła się do okna, wbiła wzrok w sobie tylko znany punkt. Robiło się coraz ciemniej. Kuchnia zatapiała się w ciemności tak samo jak świat na zewnątrz. Shannon jednak patrzyła i… uśmiechała się lekko. Shannon – Przypominasz mi matkę mojej teściowej, Muriel *powiedziała wreszcie* Na samo wspomnienie rudej staruszki, babci Saila, na twarzy Shannon pojawił się ciepły uśmiech. Krystynka – A co? Tez pachniała molami? *zaśmiała się* Shannon – Nie. *powiedziała chłodno* Muriel była bliska Sailowi… Ekstremalna staruszka, power babcia… Znałam ją lepiej niż moją teściową właściwie… Odwiedzała nas często… Stara kobieta a taka żywa. *odwróciła się do Krystynki* Jak ty… Przynajmniej od wyjazdu z The Forest. Zaskoczona Krystynka pokiwała głową, wypuściła powietrze. Krystynka – Tak… Nie zawsze taka byłam… Shannon – Domyślam się *nie oderwała wzroku od okna* Coś się zmieniło. Te blizny. Starsza pani mimowolnie spojrzała na poznaczoną szramami dłoń. Nie dojrzała jej dobrze w zapadającej ciemności. Nie musiała. Wiedziała, że blizny są na swoim miejscu i zawsze będą. Będą przypominać. Shannon – Jak chcesz możesz powiedzieć co się stało *rzuciła nadal wpatrując się w okno* Krystynka nie odpowiedziała. Przez dłuższą chwilę milczała. Wreszcie odezwała się: Krystynka – Kiedyś przyjdzie na to moment… To powiedziawszy babcia odeszła. Shannon odwróciła głowę o 90 stopni i powiodła wzrokiem za oddalającą się sylwetką starszej kobiety. … W salonie pozostały przynajmniej dwie osoby. Fat Amy i Junior wrócili na swoje ulubione miejsce – na kanapę ustawioną przodem do dużego okna. Pokój był ciemny. Jedyne światło biło od kominka i porozstawianych naokoło świeczek. Na wszystkich meblach znajdowały się już osady wosku. Duet artystki i sportowca siedział prawie nieruchomo, wpatrywali się w zimową noc panującą na zewnątrz. Czy była to noc? A może ranek kolejnego dnia? Fat Amy – Ah… To jest dzień, czy noc? Ten sam dzień, czy nowy? Junior – Nie wiem *wzruszył ramionami* Nie mam pojęcia. Fat Amy – Ani zegarka… Sportowiec skinął głową nie odrywając wzroku od świata za oknem. Fat Amy – Cóż… Jak dotąd prowadziłam dość skrupulatne obliczenia. Junior – Hm? *spojrzał z ukosa na dziewczynę* Fat Amy – No i… Minął już chyba z tydzień… Niespodziewanie Junior prychnął. Fat Amy – Co? *zdziwiła się* Junior – Tydzień… Tylko tydzień a tyle się zdarzyło. Piosenkarka zamrugała oczami po czym skinęła głową. Fat Amy – Racja… Ah… Ciągle zasypują nas jakieś nowości. Junior – Prawda *skinął głową* Na moment zrobiło się cicho. Fat Amy nauczona już jednak nie pozwoliła ciszy przerodzić się w coś niezręcznego. Tydzień rozmów z atrakcyjnym sportowcem nauczył ją reagowania. Fat Amy – Z moich wyliczeń wynika *podjęła temat* że mielibyśmy sylwester. O ile mamy północ… Pierwsze godziny 31 grudnia… Junior lekko przekrzywił głowę i spojrzał na Fat Amy. Dziewczyna pod naciskiem spojrzenia lekko się zarumieniła. Sportowiec uśmiechnął się tylko. Junior – No to w takim razie szczęśliwego nowego roku. Chłopak bez ostrzeżenia położył swoją dłoń na dłoni Fat Amy, która dotychczas spoczywała na sofie pomiędzy dwójka przyjaciół… Amy czuła ciepło dłoni chłopaka. Nie umiała wydusić z siebie słowa. Niespodziewana, bądź co bądź romantyczna reakcja Juniora zaskoczyła ją chyba bardziej niż wszystkie dotychczasowe wydarzenia. Speszona dziewczyna przez moment rozważała ucieczkę. Nie chciała jednak zrezygnować z takiej przyjemności. Bliskość sportowca sprawiała jej nieprawdopodobną radość. … Chase i Jeff przebywali w pokoju, w którym znajdował się ich drogocenny komputer. Miejsce na fotelu z kółkami, tuż przy biurku, a co za tym idzie monitorze, przypadło wyższemu blondynowi. Z tej dwójki to właśnie on lepiej znał się na informatyce i odpowiadał za dane przechowywane na zaszyfrowanych dyskach. Niższy prowadzący stał tuż za swoim przyjacielem, trzymał swoją dłoń na jego ramieniu. Mądre, błękitne jak ocean oczy Chase’a wodziły wzrokiem za ślizgającym się po ekranie kursorem. Chłopak nie odzywał się. W milczeniu analizował ruchy swojego przyjaciela. Chase – I? *odezwał się w końcu* Jeff wypuścił głośno powietrze, wydął usta i zamknął oczy. Odsunął się lekkim pchnięciem od biurka i obrócił się dookoła na fotelu. Dopiero wtedy podniósł wzrok na Chase’a. Jeff – Ani śladu. Nic co mogłoby nas naprowadzić. Nie ma godziny edycji danych, rejestr logowań pusty… Chase – Jakiś geniusz IT nas zhakował *rzucił* Jeff – Zastanawiam się czy to ktoś mistrzowsko sobie poradził i obszedł nasze zabezpieczenia, czy my popełniliśmy błąd *podrapał się po brodzie* Chase – Nie zapominaj, że folder zdołał jeszcze zniknąć *przypomniał* Ale udało ci się go odtworzyć. Jeff pokiwał głową. Nie przestawał w zamyśleniu drapać się po brodzie. Wyczuwał pod palcami lekki zarost. Jeff – Tak na logikę… Możemy wnioskować, że ten kto usunął folder nie jest tak biegły jak ten kto go stworzył. Chase – Albo się spieszył. Wyższy blondyn ponownie pokiwał głową. Zamknął oczy na moment, wrócił do biurka i do monitora. Jeff – Nie wiem *wypuścił powietrze* To jest strasznie skomplikowane. Chase – Jak większość tego co robimy *prychnął* Nie będzie prosto, nie może być. Operujemy rzeczami, które zdecydowanie nie są zwykłe i łatwe. Nie umiemy wyjaśnić połowy z tego co się dzieje! Zaplanowane uniesienie Chase’a odniosło w dużej mierze oczekiwany efekt – Jeff znowu zaczął myśleć; szukać rozwiązania. Jeff – Cóż… Trzeba przepytać Krystynkę. W końcu ona to znalazła. Chase założył ręce, przycisnął piąstkę do ust. Po jego pozie widać było, że również się zastanawia. Chase – Jest szansa, że rozwiązałaby się połowa naszej zagadki. Będąc pijana mogła przecież usunąć ten folder, nawet omyłkowo. Jeff – Lub zrobił to Bill… Na moment zapadła cisza. Chase – Tak… *odezwał się po dłuższej chwili* Na wspomnienie Billa; tego, że nie zdołali go rozpoznać, obydwojgu chłopaków przechodził zimny dreszcz. Chase – No dobrze… To ja… Pójdę po Krystynkę… *powiedział kierując się wolno do drzwi* Jeff odwrócił się przez ramię, przyzwalająco pokiwał głową. Jeff – Idź. … Krystynka akurat oddalała się od kuchni kiedy w holu wpadła na… Dion – Kurwa *spojrzał na babcię* Sory *podrapał się za uchem* Krystynka – Nie ma problemu. Nie chcę żadnych scysji *otrzepała się* Punk i babsztyl zmierzyli się wzrokiem. Żadne z nich nie wiedziało za bardzo co zrobić; rozmawiać, czy może ominąć się bez słowa. Dion – No to… E… co tu robisz? *zdecydował się rozpocząć niezobowiązującą konwersację* Krystynka – A ty? *odbiła piłeczkę mocując się z podwiniętym rękawem* Dion – Panie przodem *wyszczerzył się i skłonił teatralnie* Jako, że kobieta zdołała doprowadzić rękaw niebieskiego swetra do porządku podniosła wzrok na Diona i uraczyła go odpowiedzią. Krystynka – Gawędziłam sobie w kuchni z twoją turkaweczką *zaśmiała się* Dion na hasło „turkaweczka” zarumienił się lekko. Szybko jednak spoliczkował się aby nie pokazać zbyt wiele Krystynce. Nie chciał aby starsza pani zaczęła plotkować o jego zauroczeniu, zwłaszcza, że mogła wypaplać coś Shannon. Dion – To spoko *powiedział oschle* Chłopak z irokezem miał już zamiar odejść, minąć babcię i pójść w stronę drzwi wyjściowych, kiedy ta sprytnie zastąpiła mu drogę. Krystynka – Nie uciekaj. Wyczuwam miłość z kilometra *pociągnęła nosem* Zakochana para! *wydarła się* Dion skoczył i zatkał Krystynce usta dłonią. Rozejrzał się w panice w obawie przed tym, czy ktoś o imieniu Shannon tego nie usłyszał. Na jego szczęście jedyną blondynką jaką widział była Krystynka. Kobieta niezadowolona z posiadania dłoni punka na swoich umalowanych szminką ustach wystawiła język i polizała go w geście obrony. Chłopak natychmiast odsunął rękę, jeszcze szybciej wytarł ją w spodnie. Krystynka splunęła i zaśmiała się. Dion – Fuj! Krystynka – Fuj?! *splunęła jeszcze raz na wykładzinę* Powinieneś myć ręce po tym jak… Babcia urwała w pół słowa. Na jej nadgarstku zacisnęła się inna, silna dłoń… Kobieta spojrzała w górę, zobaczyła… Chase’a. Chase – Idziemy. Prowadzący szarpnął Krystynkę i pociągnął ją za sobą, schodami na górę. Zostawił zmieszanego Diona samego w holu. … Przeróżne wydarzenia rozgrywały się w przeróżnych pomieszczeniach. Nie można powiedzieć, że gdziekolwiek było pusto. Nawet w jadalni, w której jedzenia nie widziano od pierwszej, wystawnej kolacji, przesiadywała jedna osoba. Tą osobą był Wolfe. Brunet siedział na skraju dużego stołu i opierał nogi na siedzeniu dużego, rzeźbionego krzesła. Chłopak wpatrywał się ciemnymi oczami w duże okno. Jego wzrok był błędny, patrzył żeby patrzeć. Równie dobrze mógłby opuścić powieki; widziałby niewiele więcej. Powodem tego był też brak naświetlenia w pomieszczeniu. O ile w innych pokojach uczestnicy i prowadzący regularnie zapalali świeczki, tak jadalnia tonęła w ciemności. Ciemność zupełnie nie przeszkadzała Wolfe’owi. Dawała mu złudzenie izolacji i spokoju. Pozwalała się, przynajmniej częściowo, odprężyć. Bez ostrzeżenia ciężkie drzwi zaskrzypiały. Wolfe nie poruszył się. Zastanawiał się czy wrota zawsze wydawały taki skrzyp, czy zaczęły dopiero po przybyciu uczestników. Ktoś przeszedł przez pokój. Po kolei zapalił zapałkami kilka porozstawianych po jadalni świeczek. Wolfe nie raczył się rozejrzeć. Siedział dalej na swoim miejscu i patrzył w jeden punkt. Obok bruneta usiadł drugi chłopak, siwowłosy. Był to Daniel. Milczący ekolog nie był zbyt wylewny. Tak jak zwykle nie odzywał się przez chwilę. Zdecydował się otworzyć usta dopiero po upływie dobrych kilkunastu sekund. Daniel – Wydajesz się smutny. Wolfe – Bo taki jestem *powiedział bezemocjonalnie* Daniel – To przez kapelusz? *rzucił prosto z mostu* Pytanie zaskoczyło bruneta do tego stopnia, że odwrócił się do kolegi. Wolfe – Co? Skąd ty… Daniel – Wiem? *wzruszył ramionami, wpatrywał się w podłogę* Rozmawiałem z Lukrecją, dałem jej ten kapelusz w końcu… Wygrałem go w zadaniu *wytłumaczył się* Wolfe – Aha? *spojrzał na chłopaka badawczo* Powiedziała ci coś? Daniel pokręcił głową. Wolfe – Więc? Daniel – Może nie powiedziała, ale jej twarz zdradza znacznie więcej niż by sama chciała. Ona czyta ludziom w myślach dzięki zdolnościom, ale wcale nie trzeba ich mieć. Brunet w bordowej bluzie ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową. Był pełen uznania wobec umiejętności Daniela. Taki niepozorny, a taki sprytny. Wolfe – No i? Coś więcej powiesz? Daniel ostrożnie zrobił głęboki wdech, tak jakby bał, że przeziębi się od wciągnięcia zbyt dużej dawki chłodnego powietrza. Daniel – Nie wiem *wzruszył ramionami nadal patrząc nie na Wolfe’a, a na podłogę* Mogę cię pocieszyć. Wolfe – Jak? *założył ręce i odchylił się* Daniel – Tego nie wiem. Lekko zirytowany brunet przewrócił oczami. Z jednej strony doceniał chęć Daniela do pomocy, ale z drugiej strony nie za bardzo miał pomysł jak skorzystać z oferowanej pomocy. Czy cichy chłopak mógł mu w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc z Lukrecją? Nie, to niemożliwe. Może miał z nią dobry kontakt, ale dziewczyna nie chciała nawet patrzeć na Wolfe’a. Na wspomnienie dziewczyny i kłótni w galerii handlowej brunet poczuł autentyczny ból. Nie był to jednak poetycki ból wewnętrzny, bolało go krocze. Bardzo. Nadal. Wolfe – Ej Daniel? Zainteresowany, na swój sposób, Daniel odwrócił głowę i po raz pierwszy od przybycia do jadalni spojrzał na Wolfe’a. Daniel – Tak? Wolfe – Chcesz mi pomóc? Daniel niemo kiwnął głową. Wolfe – To skocz do kuchni i załatw mi woreczek z lodem *położył ręce między nogami* Pomimo tego jak bardzo niedorzeczna ta prośba się zdawała, Daniel uśmiechnął się i wstał. Siwy chłopak kiwnął głową i sprężystym krokiem wyszedł z jadalni. Wolfe powiódł za nim wzrokiem. Mimowolnie uśmiechnął się. Wolfe – A to ci dopiero… Kroki Daniela rozbrzmiały w oddalonej o kilka metrów kuchni. Wolfe miał dobry słuch. Usłyszał tupot, otwieranie okna, szelest śniegu, łamanie sopli, wymianę powitań z Shannon, a potem powrotne tupanie i wreszcie otwieranie drzwi do jadalni. Daniel wrócił. Położył obok Wolfe’a woreczek i stanął z założonymi rękoma. Daniel – Mocno kopnęła? Zaskoczony nagłym pytaniem Wolfe uniósł głowę. Wolfe – Nawet nie wiesz jak mocno. … Krystynka siedziała na krześle biurowym w tajnym pokoju prowadzących, była odwrócona plecami do komputera. Chase i Jeff stali z założonymi rękoma przed kobietą i mierzyli ją wzrokiem. Jeff – Mów. Wszystko co pamiętasz. Kobieta wypuściła powietrze, położyła ręce na kolanach. Krystynka – Nie wiele z tego pamiętam, sami wiecie jak to jest gdy się przesadzi z alkoholem… Blondyni spojrzeli na siebie. Usta lekko drgnęły im w uśmiechu. Odpowiedzieli chórkiem. Jeff/Chase – Nie wiemy. Krystynka nie wydała się zaskoczona. Krystynka – Ah tak… Kolejna obserwacja do listy… Zniecierpliwiony Chase machnął ręką, zatupał stopą w podłogę. Chase – No dalej, mów co pamiętasz *ponaglił babcię* Krystynka – No dobrze, dobrze Chasiku *zaśmiała się* Hahaha! Chasik! Prowadzący przewrócili oczami. Widząc ich reakcję starsza pani spoważniała. Krystynka – No dobra, bobra. Znalazłam otwarte drzwi i wiedziona zwykłą ciekawością wlazłam do środka jak dachowiec na parapet. *pokiwała głową* Folder był na wierzchu. *dodała* Jeff i Chase spojrzeli na siebie. Chase – Czyli… Jeff – Ktoś otworzył drzwi… Chase – Magicznie chronione… Krystynka patrzyła na chłopaków i z zainteresowaniem słuchała. Jeff – Tylko kto to mógł być? *zastanawiał się głośno* Krystynka – Ktoś sprytny! *wyrwała się* Chase – To wiemy *powiedział krytycznie spoglądając na babcię* Jeff – Tak, to wiemy. Ktoś sprytny, bardzo sprytny… Wysoki chłopak zaczął chodzić po pokoju. Krystynka i Chase wodzili za nim wzrokiem. Jeff – Tylko kto jest na tyle sprytny? … Fiona siedziała po turecku na podłodze w ciemnym pokoju. Dziewczyna rozkładała coś przed sobą. Były to przedmioty. Dość osobliwe przedmioty. Nie pasowały do siebie, wszystkie były inne. Fiona – Pasjans śmierci *zachichotała* Przed dziewczyną kolejno leżały: but, kij baseballowy, niebieską frotkę, latarkę z podpisem i gumowego krokodyla. Fiona – Pamiątki po tych co… zniknęli *powiedziała z namysłem* Moje własne muzeum ciszy. Blondynce nie przeszkadzało to, że mówi do siebie. Roztrząsnęła ten problem, nie inaczej, rozmawiając sama ze sobą. Fiona – Czy to dziwne, że gadam sama do siebie? Może jestem wariatką? Hi, hi! *roześmiała się* Drobna dziewczyna poprawiła swoją sukienkę, podsunęła nogi, nachyliła się nad rzeczami. Fiona – Brakuje… Tego! Blondynka triumfalnie uniosła w górę czarną muszkę. Powąchała ją i westchnęła rozmarzona. Na jej twarz zaraz z powrotem wystąpił jednak profesjonalizm. Dziewczyna odłożyła muszkę na koniec rządku, obok reszty przedmiotów. Fiona – Ok… James *pokazała palcem na buta* Svetlana *przesunęła palcem na kij* Ryan, Nathaniel, Cromina, Bill *powiodła palcem po kolejnych pamiątkach* Ciekawe. Dziewczyna uklękła, wzięła się pod boki. Fiona – Ciekawe co zostanie po mnie. Blondynka zdjęła ze swojej głowy mały kapelusik na spineczce. Obróciła go ostrożnie w dłoniach, pocałowała go. Fiona – Zaskakująco dużo rozgrywa się w The Xmas wokół nakryć głowy… Z rozwagą dziewczyna ponownie umieściła miniaturowy kapelusik na swojej głowie. Potrząsnęła głową aby upewnić się czy nie spada. Fiona – Idealnie. Blondynka po kolei podniosła wszystkie ułożone w rządku przedmioty; powąchała je, obróciła w dłoniach, czasem podrzucała. Fiona – Niezwykłe. Dziewczyna wstała… … Podczas gdy Fiona buszowała na piętrze, w ciemnym pokoju. Lukrecja zadowalała się spędzaniem czasu w dużo przyjemniejszym pomieszczeniu. Jej celem była kuchnia. Telepatka z radością weszła do pustej kuchni i podkradła się do blatu. Lukrecja – Jak dobrze, że jest taka Amy, która non stop myśli o słodyczach i o tym gdzie je ukryła *powiedziała do siebie* Dziewczyna zrobiła skłon, niepewnie nacisnęła w pewne miejsce… Lukrecja – Tak! Otworzył się dobrze zakamuflowany schowek. Telepatka z uśmiechem sięgnęła do skrytki i wyjęła z niej woreczek ciastek. Ucieszona dziewczyna podskoczyła i przysiadła na blacie. Łapczywie sięgnęła po pierwsze ciastko, wpakowała je sobie do ust i mruknęła rozmarzona. Lukrecja – Pyszne! Maślane ciastko przyprawiało język o prawdziwą rozkosz. Lukrecja nie mogła odmówić sobie sięgnięcia po jeszcze jedno… i jeszcze jedno… i jeszcze jedno. Lukrecja – To po prostu szczyt dekadencji *mruknęła do siebie* Moje perfekcyjne 22 cale w talii ucierpią. Nie zważając jednak na zagrożenia dla figury, Lukrecja pakowała sobie do ust kolejne, wyśmienite ciasteczka. Dziewczyna musiała szczerze przyznać, że stęskniła się za słodyczami. Od przybycia do The Xmas zjadła ich tak niewiele… A miała do nich słabość. Czasami telepatka wstydziła się przed samą sobą miłości do słodkości, ale co mogła poradzić? Miłość nie wybiera. Telepatkę zaalarmował dźwięk kroków w holu. Błyskawicznie schowała torebkę ciastek do schowka i wytarła usta wierzchem dłoni. Dziewczyna spojrzała wyczekująco w kierunku wejścia do kuchni. W wejściu stanął Wolfe. Chłopak zamrugał zaskoczony obecnością Lukrecji. Dziewczyna była nie mniej zaskoczona, tak pochłonęła się myślami o ciastkach, że nie przygotowała się na nadejście nikogo, a zwłaszcza bruneta. Przez chwilę oboje patrzyli na siebie wzrokiem niewyrażających żadnych emocji. Lukrecja nie poraczyła się by wejść chłopakowi do głowy, odpuściła sobie. Patrzeli tak na siebie jeszcze chwilę. W końcu Wolfe spuścił smutno głowę i odszedł. Telepatka odczekała jeszcze chwilę. Patrzyła w miejsce gdzie jeszcze chwilę wcześniej stał brunet. Nie ruszała się. Po kolejnych kilkunastu sekundach dziewczyna poruszyła się. Sięgnęła z powrotem do schowka po ciastka. Zaczęła jeść. Tym razem coś jednak się zmieniło. Chrupała wolniej, uważniej. … Czas płynął nieubłagalnie. W domku na 24th Gingerbread Street zrobiło się ciemniej. Z racji tego, że gęste chmury na niebie nieco się przerzedziły dało się zauważyć, że panowała noc. Z racji później godziny Fat Amy przebywała w toalecie. Dziewczyna postawiła na umywalce spory garnek wypełniony jeszcze parującą wodą otrzymaną z roztopionego w kominku śniegu. Blondynka patrzyła na swoją zdobycz triumfalnym wzrokiem. Zadowolona Amy wyjęła z kieszeni kostkę białego mydła. Jasnym stało się, że zamierzała zrobić małe pranie. Dziewczyna rozkruszyła w silnej dłoni połowę mydła i wrzuciła je do wody. Następnie zwinnym ruchem zdjęła z siebie swoją koszulkę na ramiączkach. Obejrzała dokładnie wyszyty na niej krzyż. Po chwili namysłu blondynka wrzuciła podkoszulkę do wody. To samo zrobiła ze stanikiem. W niedużym pomieszczeniu było chłodno. Świeczki dawały światło, ale ani za grosz ciepła. Fat Amy poczuła jak na ramionach pojawia się jej gęsia skórka. Blondynka patrzyła na swoje odbicie w lustrze. Jej pranie miało być skromne, w końcu chciała uprać tylko stanik i bluzkę. W duchu cieszyła się, że w kurtce odnalazła zapasową parę koronkowych majtek, które miała zachowane na „szczególne okazje”. Neogenialna dziewczyna włożyła ręce do ciepłej wody. Poczuła przyjemny dreszcz. Zaczęła wolno mieszać rękoma. Tym samym myła koszulkę. Tarła ją i obracała. Co prawda blondynka nie była przyzwyczajona do prania ręcznego, ale też nie była najgłupsza. Potrafiła poradzić sobie z mniejszymi i większymi wyzwaniami stawianymi na jej drodze przez pobyt w Mistletoe Wood. Fat Amy – Późno już *mruknęła pod nosem* Artystka na moment wyjęła dłonie z ciepłej wody. Spojrzała na nie i z pewną satysfakcją zobaczyła, że skóra zaczerwieniła się jej od ciepła. Fat Amy – Może potem cała się umyję *zastanawiała się* Zamyślona blondynka wytarła ręce w spodnie. Zrobiła to strategicznie. Przy okazji pozbyła się paru pomniejszych plamek, które zdobiły jej nogawki. Dokonawszy dzieła Fat Amy raz jeszcze obejrzała się w lustrze. Dziewczyna patrzyła na siebie z uśmiechem. Miała świadomość niedoskonałości w jej figurze; wiedziała, że jej kształty wykraczają poza ogólnie przyjęty kanon piękna, nie przejmowała się tym jednak. Fat Amy kochała siebie, akceptowała swoją figurę, lubiła to. W głowie blondynki pojawiła się przyjemna myśl. Amy pomyślała o Juniorze. Na samo wspomnienie chłopaka rumieniła się i czuła przyjemne ciepło w podbrzuszu. Chłopak zdawać by się mogło również nie miał nic przeciwko krągłością artystki, ale czy na pewno? Dziewczyna złapała się za brzuch, uniosła lekko duże, okrągłe piersi. Fat Amy – Jak melony *rzekła sucho* Czy Junior mnie lubi? Czy mu się podobam? *pytała swoje lustrzane odbicie* Lustrzana Amy kopiowała ruchy swojej prawdziwej wersji, ale nie dawała upragnionej odpowiedzi. Dziewczyna wróciła do prania swojej podkoszulki. Żywiła nadzieję, że w niedługim czasie jej wątpliwości się wyjaśnią. Miała nieodparte wrażenie, że w jej relacji z atrakcyjnym piłkarzem zachodziły istotne postępy. … Z kuchni wyszedł Dion. Punk wolnym krokiem poszedł do salonu. Miał trochę zaczerwienione policzki. Po nosie spływały mu kropelki zimnej wody. Można było się domyślić, że chłopak umył twarz śniegiem… W przejściu z holu do salonu Diona złapał Junior. Sportowiec uśmiechnął się konspiracyjnie i wepchnął kolegę z powrotem do przedpokoju i ustawił w kącie. Junior postawił przy ściance ciemną siatkę, w której coś brzdąknęło. Dion – Co jest ziom? Junior – Nie zdążyliśmy jeszcze pogadać, żyjesz? Dion – E… A nie widać? *odparł zmieszany* Junior – No nie wiem *wzruszył ramionami* Psychol Bill, no i jeszcze poszedłeś w parze z Shannon przecież. Dion – No i? Po drugiej stronie ścianki znajdowały się schody. Shannon akurat schodziła nimi na dół kiedy usłyszała swoje imię. Blondynka przywarła do ściany i słuchała… Junior – No i jak było? *zapytał rzeczowo* Znowu jakieś odpały? Huśtawka nastrojów? Stojąca po drugiej stronie Shannon zmarszczyła czoło. Dion – Co? Nie, w sumie… No może trochę… *podrapał się po tyle głowy lekko zakłopotany* Nie było źle… Sportowiec przyjrzał się uważnie punkowi. Junior – Czerwone na policzku to od liścia? *zgadł bardziej niż zapytał* Dion – E… Junior – Ziom, weź ją zostaw. Ona jest niebezpieczna, mówiłem, że psycholka. Dion – Junior wyluzuj. Sportowiec założył ręce. Junior – Spójrz na to obiektywnie. Wiem, że niezła z niej laska, ale nie zachowuje się normalnie. Jak ciebie rozwali to co będzie? Dion spuścił głowę. Dion – No… Trochę masz rację… *przygryzł wargę* Junior przekręcił głowę, poklepał kolegę po ramieniu. Junior – Dobra, nie przejmuj już się tak. Cieszę się, że słuchasz *zaśmiał się* Wolę uniknąć dodatkowego rozlewu krwi. Dion – Tja… Sportowiec podniósł reklamówkę, prawą ręką wyjął z niej butelkę piwa. Zaskoczony Dion otworzył szerzej oczy. Dion – Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś? Junior – Hah, ten dom jest pełen niespodzianek. Chodź ziom *skinął zachęcająco na kuchnie* Punk ochoczo poszedł za kolegą. Był mu wdzięczny za przyjacielską troskę. W tej samej chwili Shannon odkleiła się od ściany. Z miną wyrażającą pełną pogardę wychyliła się zza winkla i powiodła wzrokiem za znikającymi w kuchni chłopakami. Obydwie ręce zaciskała w pięści. … … Kolejna godzina minęła. Uczestnicy powoli zaczynali czuć zmęczenie. Emocje związane ze wciąż świeżą ekspedycją do opuszczonego centrum handlowego opadały, a zmęczenie brało górę nad wszelkimi innymi potrzebami. Pozostała w grze dziewiątka zeszła się do salonu. Daniel z typowym dla siebie, zdawkowym entuzjazmem zaopiekował się ogniem w kominku. Milczący chłopak wpakował bierwiona do paleniska – na tyle dużo aby upewnić się, że ogień nie zgaśnie w środku nocy. Skutki mogłyby być katastrofalne. Skończywszy pracę przy kominku Daniel wziął przewieszony przez ramię kocyk i poszedł do kąta za stojącą lampą. Znajdowała się tam niewielka ścienna wnęka. Ekolog rozłożył sobie tam wcześniej obrus podwędzony z komody w jadalni i swoją ciepłą kurtkę. Jej kaptur wypełniony od spodu rękawicami i szalikiem z sukcesem pełnił funkcje poduszki. Dodatkowe ciepło miał gwarantować kocyk. W innym kącie swoje traperskie posłanie przygotowywała sobie Krystynka. Sprytna babcia złożyła sobie dwa koce obok kredensu i utworzyła w ten sposób w miarę komfortowy (jak na warunki The Xmas) materac. Dodatkowo kobieta miała do dyspozycji swoją ciepłą kurtkę, więc na chłód nie mogła narzekać. Miejsce w fotelu stojącym blisko kominka tradycyjnie zajął Wolfe. Chłopak odwrócił mebel tyłem do centrum salonu, tak aby nie zwracać na siebie uwagi innych. W spodniach chłopaka tkwił kojący woreczek napełniony nową dawką lodu… Na sofie pod oknem spoczywał Junior. Sportowiec poweselały dzięki wypiciu skromnej dawki alkoholu trzymał głowę na podłokietniku i wyczekiwał przybycia Fat Amy. Miał czas aby rozmyślać o tym, że od przybycia do Mistletoe Wood wypił więcej niż przez ostatni rok… Fat Amy dołączyła do Juniora po kilku minutach. Odświeżona dziewczyna posłała chłopakowi uprzejmy uśmiech. Była jednak zbyt zmęczona na pogawędkę, więc zdjęła buty na obcasie i położyła się z podkulonymi nogami. Junior czując obecność Fat Amy również odprężył się i zamknął oczy do snu. Na innej kanapie umościły się Lukrecja i Fiona. Dziewczyny nie chcąc stracić ciepła przytuliły się do siebie i na dodatek okryły zdobyczną kurtką. Noc była chłodna… Dion siedział pod ścianą i sennym wzrokiem wodził po pokoju w poszukiwaniu Shannon. Punk po cichu liczył na towarzystwo dziewczyny w spaniu pod ścianą. Nie dostrzegł jej jednak. Powieki kleiły się, więc chłopak stosunkowo szybko zasnął. Shannon jak się okazało umościła się w innym kącie. Urządziła się całkiem nieźle. W końcu eskapada do opustoszałej galerii przyniosła nie tylko zapasy jedzenia, ale też przyzwoite środki wygody; takie jak parę poduszek, koce i kilka kurtek. Dziewczyna nie chciała być zbyt pazerna i zachłanna, więc wzięła po jednej rzeczy z asortymentu. Dziwiła się, że poza Fioną i Lukrecją nikt inny nie skorzystał ze zdobyczy. Była też zbyt zdenerwowana, aby poinformować innych o tym, zdawałoby się, oczywistym fakcie. Blondynka podciągnęła koc pod szyję, odstawiła swoje buty w sam kąt i zasnęła. Starała się przywołać jak najprzyjemniejsze wspomnienia… … Noc panowała. Nie sypał śnieg, nie wiał wiatr, nic nie czaiło się na dworze. Noc zdawała się nie mieć w sobie nic niezwykłego. Była pierwszą nocą od dawna, kiedy w Mistletoe Wood panował taki spokój. Tylko cisza. Cisza i spokój. Dobiegające z salonu pochrapywanie uczestników ginęło w połowie pogrążonego w egipskich ciemnościach, zimnego korytarza na piętrze. Od połowy krwistoczerwonego chodniczka panowała totalna cisza. Drzwi do jednego z pokoi otworzyły się z ledwo słyszalnym skrzypem. Zaalarmowana Mary podniosła głowę z miękkiej poduszki i podciągnęła kołdrę pod szyję. W ciemności dostrzegła sylwetkę wślizgującego się do środka Chase’a. Blondyn z podkrążonymi oczami podszedł bezszelestnie do łóżka. Poruszał się jak kot; zwinnie i z niesamowitą gracją. Atrakcyjność Chase’a nie ograniczała się do wyglądu – myślała sobie Mary. – Nie chodziło tez o intelekt, ciepły głos, czy umiejętności. Ruszał się jak tancerz; każdy jego ruch był idealnie skoordynowany. Mary – Dobrze, że jesteś *powiedziała po czasie* Już się bałam, że nie przyjdziesz. Blondyn nie odzywał się. Stał i patrzył na dziewczynę. Mary – Plecy mnie bolą jak diabli *wygięła się, pozwoliła piersią wyślizgnąć się spod kołdry* Mogę liczyć na masaż? Chase nadal stał nieruchomo. Zwróciło to uwagę Mary. Mary – Co jest? *podsunęła się do krawędzi łóżka* Chase – Chcę ci opowiedzieć resztę historii *wypalił* Zapadła cisza. Dało się dosłownie usłyszeć napięcie mięśni Chase’a. Oh tak, był spięty. Mary czuła to, aż zbyt dobrze. Pozwoliła czasowi nieco upłynąć, wiedziała, że to odrobinę rozluźni sytuację… Mary – Dobrze… Ale najpierw rozbierz się. Chase posłusznie zdjął z siebie koszulkę. Cisnął ją w kąt. Mimo panujących ciemności Mary mogła podziwiać umięśnione ciało chłopaka. Miał jej pokazać jeszcze więcej. Zrzucił spodenki i resztę… Mary – Najpierw miłość, potem… Blondyn podszedł machinalnie do łóżka. Wylądował na kolanach i pocałował brunetkę w usta. Mocno. Dziewczyna wbiła mu paznokcie w plecy i przetoczyła się. Chase był gotowy. … Miłość, jak to nazwała Mary, zajęła im mniej niż 10 minut. Byli szybcy. W tym czasie zdążyli zrobić dużo. Seks wymieszał się z dzikością i tłumioną złością. Chase skończył z ugryzieniem w okolicy obojczyka, jego kochanka z czerwonym śladem na prawym pośladku. Nawet osoby o tak dobrej kondycji jak Czerwony Kapturek i Chase potrzebowali chwilę na złapanie oddechu. Była to jednak krótka chwila. Chase był gotowy na dalszą opowieść. Blondyn usiadł na łóżku, odkryty, goły, pewny swego. Mary patrzyła na niego. Widziała jak drgają długie, mocne mięśnie na całym ciele. Lustrowała go wzrokiem. Patrzyła na opadające na ramiona, długie blond włosy, na wolno unoszącą się klatkę piersiową… Mary – Mów *powiedziała miękko* Chase – Skończyłem na tym jak uciekłem… Ja nie tylko uciekłem… Ja zniknąłem… Trochę jakbym umarł… Gdy wróciłem do domu… Gdy sprawa wyszła na jaw… Bolesne parę miesięcy rozdrapywanie wciąż świeżych ran. Pytania, komisariaty, sądy, więcej pytań… Ja tego… Nie pamiętam tego. Chłopak patrzył w dół. Mary słuchała. Chase – To się nie kończyło. Nie pamiętam ludzi, którzy mnie pytali. Nie pamiętam jak reagowali rodzice. Pamiętam, że ten okres… Właściwie nie pamiętam. Mam tam pustkę z paroma przebłyskami… Budziłem się w nocy z krzykiem, widziałem go… Jak stoi za drzwiami w pokoju… Jak przemyka w ciemności za oknem… Jak stoi za drzewem gdy wieczorami wracałem przez park… Blondyn pociągnął nosem. Chase – Nie zastanawiałem się nad sensem tej historii. Ludzie wokół mnie snuli domysły, próbowali powiązać moje zeznania z innymi sprawami, przeszukali Atlatnic, głowili się jaki cel miał ten mężczyzna, czy działał z tą setką… Ale tu nie chodziło o to dlaczego i jak. Mi chodziło o to co mi się stało i to co spotkało Allie. Chłopak zrobił krótką pauzę. Chase – Nie czułem się tchórzem, nie czułem winy… Może powinienem, ale ja właściwie bardzo mało czułem. Byłem młody i jednak to z czasem miało ustąpić. Wolno ustępowało. Koledzy z klasy byli wyrozumiali, rodzice chyba też, nauczyciele. Na pokaz nawet wróciłem do życia, miałem mniej koszmarów… Przez moment wydawało się, że wszystko będzie lepiej. Miałem nosić piętno tych wydarzeń do końca życia, ale na tym miało się skończyć… *podniósł głowę i wbił niebieskie oczy w siedzącą przed nim dziewczynę* Ale nie skończyło się. Mary przełknęła głośno ślinę. Chase – Był maj… Wycieczka szkolna. Miałem już siedemnaście lat… Małe obozowisko w Oregońskim lesie. Bajecznie; ciepło, sympatycznie. Mieliśmy tam być pięć dni. Odżyłem, ja naprawdę na moment odżyłem. Siatkówka, jezioro, koledzy, ładne dziewczyny… Już miało być dobrze. Zachowanie chłopaka raptownie się zmieniło. Chase zacisnął zęby, po jego policzkach pociekły łzy. Widać było, że wstrząsnęła nim fala rozpaczy. Mary nie warzyła się jednak mu przerywać. Nie warzyła się go dotknąć. Nie warzyła się odezwać. Chase – Nie wiem jak… Nie mam pojęcia… Ale znalazł mnie… Wyrżnął wszystkich. Mnie miał sobie zostawić na deser… Uciekłem przez okno. Wciąż mam w oczach widok tej masakry… Mary – Oh Chase… Blondyn nie poruszył się. Łzy przestały płynąć. Znieruchomiał. Chase – Zgasłem. Do reszty zgasłem. Zaginąłem. Zniknąłem. Nie wiem jak długo zajęło mi przedzieranie się przez USA… Wiedziałem, że muszę uciec… Krótko. Zrozumiałem, że on chce mnie, że muszę walczyć… Nie wiem kiedy dowiedziałem się o The Forest, to był czysty przypadek… W całej tej zagmatwanej historii nagle pojawił się Jeff. To on mnie uratował. Był tak przerażony tym co usłyszał… Zrobiłem się oschły… W reakcji na ból i strach… Chłopak złapał się za głowę, wziął głęboki wdech. Chase – Mało pamiętam z przed poznania Jeffa. Tyle przeżyłem… *pociągnął nosem* Nie chcę się nad sobą rozczulać, wybacz… Mary – Mów dalej *powiedziała miękko* Chase – Jeff pomógł mi dostać się do The Forest, oczywiście po tym jak trochę mnie podreperował… Kurde, on poświęcił dla mnie tyle *podniósł nagle głowę* Pojechał ze mną. Mary – I? Chase – Zwabiłem chuja do Niemiec… Chyba sam za mną poszedł. Zabiłem go w lesie jeszcze zanim poznałem pełną prawdę i nim wprowadziłem Jeffa… Rozłąka z nim była trudna, był mi najbliższą osobą. Poprzednie życie zostawiłem za sobą. Chciałem zacząć od nowa w lesie. Mary pokiwała głową. Chase – I wtedy poznałem ciebie *jego oczy błysnęły* Służba w lesie… Ten czas zabawnie płynął… Niedługo potem wprowadziłem Jeffa… Potem opuszczaliśmy las i wracaliśmy, pracowaliśmy. Czerwony Kapturek znowu pokiwała. Mary – Jak wszyscy w lesie… Chase – Resztę historii znasz. Potem było już show… Blondyn niespodziewanie urwał historię. Dobił do końca. Położył się pod kołdrą. Leżał na boku, tyłem do zszokowanej Mary. Dziewczynie po policzkach pociekły łzy. Zamrugała. Pociągnęła nosem. Nie wiedziała co robić. Znalazła częściowo historię Chase’a, pewien zarys, pewne drobne fakty… Ale pełna prawda ją przerosła… A zdawała sobie sprawę, że „pełna prawda”, czyli opowieść Chase’a, którą wysłuchała, omijała wiele bolesnych fragmentów, które chłopak wymazał z pamięci… lub zamazały się same. Mary zdecydowała się położyć. Od tyłu objęła Chase’a. Obdarzyła go wszystkim co miała; miłością i zaufaniem. Chciała go ochronić, zagwarantować mu bezpieczeństwo. Był ciepły. Mary domyśliła się, że to przez emocje… Chase – Kocham cię Mary *wykrztusił przez zachrypnięte od łez gardło* Czerwony Kapturek nie odpowiadała. Masowała ramie Chase’a zgrabnymi palcami. Przyciskała do siebie jego umięśnione plecy. Chciała ukryć chłopaka w swoich objęciach. Mary – Ja ciebie też Chase *wyszeptała mu na ucho i ucałowała go w policzek* Blondyn zasnął niedługo później. Mary nie wypuszczała go z uścisku. Nie wybaczyłaby sobie gdyby w tamtej chwili zostawiła go chociażby na moment. Chase budził się ilekroć Mary musiała się odsunąć chociażby na centymetr. Wtedy dziewczyna przyciskała go mocniej do siebie. Wolną ręką głaskała go po głowie i szeptała mu do ucha: Mary – Nie zostawię cię… Zajęło trochę czasu zanim i Mary zasnęła. Była wzruszona. Zarówno tym co usłyszała jak i zaufaniem, którym obdarzył ją Chase. Wiedziała, że była drugą osobą, która poznała o nim prawdę. Drugą i prawdopodobnie ostatnią, przed którą chłopak tak się otworzył. To była miłość. Nie tylko namiętność, ale i miłość. Mary co do tego nie miała już żadnych, nawet najmniejszych wątpliwości. Chłopak mówiąc jej „Kocham cię” dał znacznie więcej niż można by się spodziewać. Zasypiając Mary myślała także o czymś innym. Wiedziała, że po wyznaniach Chase’a przyszła jej kolej. Może on nie wiedział… Na pewno nie. Nie znał całej prawdy, tak samo jak ona nie znała całej, do niedawna. Mary poczuła smutek na myśl o tym, że i ona będzie musiała wrócić do przeszłości… … Noc wolno ustępowała porankowi. Zmianę pory dnia wyszczególniły chmury, które punktualnie zjawiły się na nieboskłonie, po to aby ukryć wszelkie pozory początku dnia. Wraz z ciężkimi, szarymi obłokami pojawił się także śnieg. Lodowate drobinki zaczęły tysiącami spadać z nieba i lądować na białej ziemi. Porozkładani w salonie domu na 24th Gingerbread Street zawodnicy wiedzeni jakąś nadnaturalną siłą zaczęli budzić się jeden po drugim. Rozległo się ziewanie i mruczenie, a później rozebrzmiały pierwsze rozmowy. Lukrecja – Brrr… Tak zimno nie było *powiedziała siadając na kanapie* Fiona, która dzielnie służyła swojej przyjaciółce całą noc dzieląc się ciepłem, również przyjęła bardziej spionizowaną pozycję. Fiona – Coraz głębiej w zimę… *mruknęła zaspanym głosem* Lukrecja ziewnęła i pokiwała głową. Uwagę dziewczyny przykuło coś co leżało na podłodze przed nią. Był to mianowicie duży, czerwony wór. Lukrecja – Jedzenie *wstała wolno* Słowo „jedzenie” telepatka powiedziała na tyle głośno, aby usłyszały ją także inne osoby, które zdążyły się obudzić. Z chęcią sprawdzenia prowiantu na nowy dzień, do worka podkradła się Krystynka. Krystynka – Co my tu mamy… Wokół worka ochoczo ustawiali się także pozostali zawodnicy. Patrzyli ciekawie na to co starsza kobieta wyciągała. Krystynka – Chlebki razowe *rzuciła za siebie plastikowe opakowanie* Wafle ryżowe, dietetyczna konfitura… Dzisiaj jemy zdrowo! *klasnęła* Pozostałe osoby wykazywały raczej zdawkowy entuzjazm. Nieszczególnie przejmowali się tym co jedli, ważne tylko, że mieli co włożyć do ust. Spośród grupki wyróżnił się jednak Daniel, który uśmiechnął się szeroko na widok zdrowego jedzenia. Daniel – Super. Fat Amy – Się wie! *wykrzyknęła dumnie* Nie będę wskazywała palcem kto wczoraj wyszukał takie rarytasy w markecie. Pulchna blondynka szturchnęła Juniora w ramię. Chłopak uśmiechnął się i pokiwał głową. Uczestnicy dzielili się między sobą pieczywem i dżemem. Każdy brał po parę chlebków i porcję dżemu, a następnie zajmował sobie miejsce dogodne do siedzenia. Prawidłowym i sprawiedliwym dysponowaniem jedzenia zajęła się Lukrecja. Pomimo, że jeszcze niedawno dziewczyna wzbraniała się pełnienia funkcji dowódcy, przychodziło jej to tak naturalnie, że nawet nie zauważała kiedy obejmowała dowództwo. Z całej dziewiątki z jedzeniem najbardziej ociągał się Wolfe. Brunet nim zgłosił się po swój przydział dietetycznych, chrupiących chlebków zajął się kominkiem. Przemieszał w palenisku podżegaczem, dołożył drewna, podpalił zwitek gazety stojącą nieopodal świeczką. Po skończeniu zadań związanych z doglądaniem ognia, brunet w bordowej bluzie zgłosił się do telepatki po jedzenie. Dziewczyna wręczyła mu pieczywo patrząc na niego obojętnie. On nie obdarzył jej spojrzeniem. Podszedł i odszedł ze spuszczoną nisko głową. Poczucie wstydu i smutku odbierało mu chęci do czegokolwiek. W czasie gdy Wolfe smutno zajął miejsce w kącie, pozostali uczestnicy jedli blisko siebie siedząc w kółku. Część siedziała na pufkach lub sofie, innym wystarczyła kanapa. Fat Amy – Powiem wam szczerze, że nie sądziłam, że w tym zapuszczonym hipermarkecie znajdziemy coś zdatnego do jedzenia! Fiona – Hi, hi, a jednak *z apetytem wsunęła sobie do ust końcówkę wafla ryżowego i sięgnęła po kolejnego* Dion – Jedno z lepszych śniadań od tygodnia *zarechotał z ustami pełnymi pieczywa* Fat Amy zarzuciła z dumą kucykiem i zrobiła minę pełną satysfakcji. Fat Amy – Dobry łasuch wie gdzie szukać dobrego jedzenia. Krystynka – Oh otóż to! *poklepała siedzącą obok Amy po ramieniu* Święta prawda! Siedzący po turecku, oparty o ławę Daniel także uśmiechał się. Chłopak czuł się z dnia na dzień coraz swobodniej w towarzystwie współmieszkańców domu. Na dodatek na jego dobry humor oddziaływało pyszne śniadanie. Chłopak powtarzał sobie w myślach, to jak bardzo się cieszy. Junior – Możecie dziękować mi i Amy za efektywne zakupy *powiedział z dumna miną odchylając się do tyłu* Fiona – Phi, bez brawury! Junior – A co? Nie lubisz chlebka? Fiona – Lubię, lubię. Ale nie będę ci się kłaniać *założyła zdecydowanie ręce. Zaciskała usta by ukryć uśmiech* Junior – A szkoda. Inni także buchnęli śmiechem. Atmosfera ogólnej wesołości nie udzielała się jednak wszystkim siedzącym w kółku. Lukrecja walczyła ze swoimi postanowieniami i niechętnie wchodziła w kontakt z innymi. Shannon zaś jadła swój chlebek w milczeniu. Siedziała na fotelu i ukradkiem posyłała mordercze spojrzenie Juniorowi. … Śniadanie dobiegło końca. Zawodnicy wzięli się za rutynowe, poranne czynności. Jedni poszli do kuchni po wodę, inni zajęli się robieniem małych porządków w salonie, jeszcze inni dopilnowali, aby świeczki płonęły. Nie można jednak pominąć osób, które z rana musiały zająć się higieną. Wiedziona potrzebą skorzystania z ubikacji Krystynka przespacerowała się na piętro. Szybko jednak uporała się ze swoimi sprawami i już miała opuszczać toaletę kiedy… Krystynka – Oh… Kobieta zatrzymała się z dłonią zaciśniętą na złotej gałce od drzwi. Kobieta po raz enty przyjrzała się siatce blizn na jej ręce. Cofnęła dłoń. Babcia skorzystała z okazji, że była sama, zamknięta i wolna. Krystynka cofnęła się na środek pomieszczenia. Z użyciem drugiej świeczki zapaliło knot, który przestał się palić. Stanęła przed lustrem. Krystynka – Tyle czasu… *westchnęła tęsknie* Babcia spojrzała na swoją dłoń, przygryzła wargę. Ilekroć oglądała blizny, widziała to… Wspomnienia wracały. Krystynka – Co ja tu robię? *zapytała swoje odbicia* Odpowiedź wcale nie była taka trudna. Babsztyl chciał zamknąć pewien rozdział. Opuściwszy The Forest Krystynka czuła, że uciekła… jak tchórz. Może było to irracjonalne, ale gdzieś w głębi głowy kobiety czaił się żal i wstyd, za to, że opuściła swoich przyjaciół na początku swojej drogi do lepszego życia. Momentami Krystynce jej własne rozterki wydawały się błahe i wręcz niedorzeczne, tylko po to by chwilę potem męczyć umysł. Nie raz kobieta zastanawiała się jak rozwiązać swój problem, jak zdjąć ciążącą nad nią klątwę The Forest… Sprawa była o tyle trudna, że przez sześć miesięcy babcia ukryła egzystencjonalne problemy pod swoim nowym „ja”. Nawet po przybyciu do Mistletoe Wood, gdzie miała się zrehabilitować, chowała się pod maską uśmiechu i groteskowych dykteryjek. Krystynka – Koniec. Zmiana w głowie babci miała być nagła i gwałtowna. Taka była w istocie. Zdecydowała się na zdecydowany ruch. Krystynka – Mogę dalej być dziarską panią *mówiła do lustra* Ale muszę też znaleźć odwagę by raz na zawsze zamknąć pewien rozdział. Trudno, przypomnę to sobie po raz ostatni. I to powiedziawszy starsza pani zdecydowanie położyła rękę na gałce. Przekręciła ją i wyszła na korytarz. Wiedziała dokładnie czego szuka. Babcia poszła korytarzem w kierunku przeciwnym do schodów prowadzących na parter… … Krystynka zapukała w drzwi. Z pokoju wysunął się Jeff. Prowadzący nadal wyglądał na zaspanego. Zamrugał intensywnie oczami. Jeff – Krystynka? *zdziwił się* Krystynka – Muszę ci opowiedzieć jak wyszłam z The Forest *wypaliła* Blondyn zamrugał zaskoczony. Otworzył szerzej drzwi. Jeff – Zapraszam. … Krystynka siedziała na drewnianym krześle. Trzymała dłonie złożone. Naprzeciw niej, na łóżku siedział Jeff. Prowadzący był ubrany w białego, znoszonego T-shirta i szare dresy, był bosy. Jeff – A zatem… Mów *zachęcił uprzejmie babcię* Starsza pani odchrząknęła. Krystynka – Może najpierw… *zaczęła niepewnie* Ile wiesz o tym co działo się z tymi co pojechali karocą? To znaczy zaprzęgiem… Co wiesz o tej jeździe? Jeff – A to zależy *powiedział uśmiechając się. Poczuł też natychmiast lekką nerwowość związaną z tą pytaniem. Obiecywał sobie jednak szczerość* Co chcesz wiedzieć czy wiem? Krystynka wyczuła, że Jeff jest gotowy powiedzieć jej więcej niż o co sama by zapytała. Krystynka – Może zacznijmy czy wiesz co się działo z wyeliminowanymi… Z jakiegoś powodu Jeff nie czuł żadnego żalu w stosunku do tych, których las pochłonął jeszcze przed „lasokalipsą”. Były to osoby, które odpadły w głosowaniach, co za tym idzie zasłużyły sobie na taki los… Przynajmniej częściowo… Prowadzący nie czuł też wyrzutów sumienia dzięki dobremu kontaktowi z Mary i Chase’m. Zaledwie tydzień wcześniej nie byłby gotowy na taką rozmowę. Jeff – Więc… *zaczął pogodnie. Prostował palce wyliczając* Nova zeskoczyła w trakcie jazdy i pobiegła w las, Seth przepadł w gęstwinie, chyba spadł z wózka, Bedif razem z jego wielką, dmuchaną kulą potoczył się między drzewa, Alexis też zleciał z siedzenia i wpadł w ręce czegoś… złego… Tak jak później Kyle. Krystynka kiwała głową. Nie wydawała się zaskoczona. Krystynka – Tu mnie nie zadziwiłeś. Spodziewałam się, że coś ich… zjadło. Ale czy wszyscy przepadli przed tym jak Chase zeskoczył czy po tym? Tutaj Jeff nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią, musiał się zastanowić. Nie bynajmniej nad tym jak ukryć prawdę. Krystynka znała prawdę, mógł z nią rozmawiać szczerze. Chase nie dojeżdżał zaprzęgiem ciemnych koni do końca lasu. Zeskakiwał kilkaset metrów od obozu. Nie było też niespodzianką, że osoby jadące samotnie w nocy przez las mogły tracić zmysły i kończyć w objęciach mroku i czających się w nim istot. Jeff – Nie. *powiedział wreszcie* Nova i Bedif opuścili zaprzęg nim Chase zeskoczył. Novę dopadły szepty lasu *monitorował Krystynkę wzrokiem* A Bedif, jak mówiłem, sturlał się. Po części usatysfakcjonowana odpowiedzią Krystynka pokiwała głową. Więcej pytań zadawać już nie musiała. Spojrzenie Jeffa, sposób w jaki mówił i reagował na jej słowa wyrażał wystarczająco dużo. Jeff – Teraz twoja kolej *powiedział aksamitnie* Umieram z ciekawości. Krystynka – A ja od czekania… … Ciemna dorożka mknęła leśną drogą. Wokoło nic tylko ciemne, groźnie wyglądające kontury wysokich drzew. Kare konie ciągnęły wózek z zawrotną prędkością. '' ''Chase siedział na pozycji woźnicy. Blondyn miał na sobie krótkie, dżinsowe spodenki, białą koszulkę i ciemnozieloną bluzę z kapturem. Do tego chłopak miał na oczach przeciwsłoneczne okulary. Krystynka siedziała trochę za prowadzącym. Była skupiona. W jej głowie kłębiły się najróżniejsze myśli od złości po eliminacji, przez smutną rozłąkę z Rain i Melody, z którymi się zaprzyjaźniła, aż po nadal świeże, fantastyczne i jednocześnie odrealnione wspomnienia z Krainy Czarów. Krystynka – Daleko jeszcze? *zdobyła się wreszcie na pytanie* Chase – Trzy kilometry *odparł zagadkowo* Chłopak niespodziewanie zerwał się z miejsca i… skoczył. Zwinna postać blondyna przekoziołkowała po ziemistej drodze i zniknęła w lesie po prawej stronie. Krystynka – Nie! Babsztyl także wstał na równe nogi. Opadła jednak szybko nie chcąc upaść na ziemię. Przez moment zastanawiała się czy blondyn oby na pewno nie spadł przypadkiem. Wątpliwości były jednak małe. Skoczył. Celowo. Tylko dlaczego? '' ''Wszystko działo się bardzo szybko. W dużej mierze przez to, że konie gnały tak prędko… Babcia nadal miała przed oczami Krainę Czarów, opowieści o czarach i słowa spotkanych tam przyjaciół… ,,Lucy – Naprawdę. Nie ma się czego bać. Tu nie spotkasz niczego straszniejszego niż w The Forest.” „Layla – Przybyłaś Z tak nieprzyjaznego i groźnego miejsca? *zdziwiona zakręciła warkoczem* Kraina Czarów od lat jest bezpieczna. Nie to co ten las…” „Grimsley – Kto by chciał tam wracać? Chcesz wrócić do The Forest, bo nie wiesz.” W tamtej chwili, niespodziewanie, słowa mieszkańców Krainy zaczęły nabierać znaczenia. Babci zdawało się, że słyszy szepty, syki, śmiech i mlaśnięcia dochodzące z lasu po obydwu stronach drogi. Niebo spowiły chmury, zniknął srebrny rogalik. Spomiędzy drzew zaczęły wypełzać plugawe plugastwa. '' ''Zaprzęg stanął w miejscu. Szarpnięcie zrzuciło Krystynkę na ziemię, przetoczyła się po ziemi… … Krystynka – To co widziałam sprawiło, że widoki tu, w Mistletoe Wood już mnie nie dziwią *powiedziała gorzko* Dwa odległe miejsca, a jednak poczwary są tak samo poczwarne… … Małe maszkarony, paskudne stworzenia nadchodziły z każdej strony. Przerażające, pełne zębów mordy wykrzywione w paskudnych uśmiechach wysuwały się zza wszystkich drzew i krzaków. Krystynka czuła się otoczona. Niższe od niej, rogate stwory w drewnianych maskach szły na nią. Miały długie pazury i ostre bronie. Wokół tańczyły także cienie, dalej drzewa zdawały się machać gałęziami niczym kościstymi łapami. Między pniami przemykały ledwie widoczne, ulotne szare postacie. Towarzyszyły im niemożliwe do identyfikacji bestie. '' ''Z każdej strony dobiegały przeraźliwe dźwięki. '' ''Krystynka rzuciła się do biegu. Ta nagłą decyzją zaskoczyła wszystko co się na nią czaiło. Pobiegła. '' ''Prześladowcy biegli tuż za nią. Mieli na szczęście krótsze nóżki… '' ''Krystynka – Szczęście… No chciałabym mieć dzisiaj szczęście! Babcia biegła ile tylko miała sił. Cieszyła się, że jej kondycja poprawiła się trochę dzięki udziałowi w show… Dalej jednak pozostawało sporo do życzenia… … Jeff patrzył z uwagą na Krystynkę, nie zdradzał emocji. Krystynka – I wtedy przyszedł czas na ofensywę… … Krystynka upadła. Potwory dogoniły ją. Jedyną broń jaką mogła się obronić miała w kieszeniach… Odrzuciła plastikową łopatkę do zbierania kup, sięgnęła po flakonik perfum i psiknęła prosto w paszcze najbliższego potwora. Stwór odskoczył co prawda, ale tylko na moment. '' ''Krystynka – Jasny gwint! '' ''Kobieta w desperacji zaczęła przeszukiwać swoje pojemne kieszenie w nadziei, że coś w nich znajdzie… znalazła. ''Krystynka – Co? '' ''Babcia wyjęła z kieszeni bluzy coś złotego i okrągłego… kompas. '' … Krystynka – Trudno opisać to co się potem stało. Te stwory rozbiegły się z piskiem… Kompas dostałam od Lucy, poznałam ją w Krainie Czarów… Właściwie to musiała mi go wsunąć w pewnej chwili gdy opuszczałam Krainę… Jeff skinął głową. Krystynka poruszyła się i wyjęła z kieszeni… Złoty kompas. Otworzyła wieczko i pokazała tarczę. Igła wskazywała jeden napis – „dom”. Krystynka – Magiczny kompas, który… Jeff - …zawsze wskazuje najlepsze miejsce dla trzymającej go osoby *dokończył za babcię* Wiem. Krystynka – Mam go od wtedy zawsze przy sobie… Potwory mnie zostawiły… Błąkałam się długo przez las. Wiele dni… Zobaczyłam bardzo wiele… *zrobiła pauzę* Także lasokalipsę. Jeff skinął głową. Krystynka – Któregoś dnia kompas doprowadził mnie do drzewa, na którym wisiał telefon. Zadzwoniłam po mojego małżonka by przyjechał mnie odebrać… Coś mi podpowiedziało, że tak właśnie mam zrobić. No i po kolejnych dniach wyszłam z lasu… Po drodze *wyciągnęła przed siebie prawą dłoń, zaś do lewej dała kompas* Porachało mnie więcej bestii niż mogłabym zliczyć… Kolczasta roślina, która wiła się jak wąż, trójnożny pajęczak, zębate drzewo, ptak z ostrymi piórami i dużo innych… Jeff po raz kolejny pokiwał. Jeff – Ale uciekłaś, kompas cię wyprowadził… A teraz jesteś tutaj… *potarł brodę w zamyśleniu* Wow… Kobieta skinęła wolno głową. Krystynka – Od razu mi lżej *schowała kompas do kieszeni* Jeff – Czy ty… Czyli… Dźwigałaś to sześć miesięcy… Podczas gdy my myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz? Krystynka – Owszem. Ucieszyłam się mogąc przyjechać tu i wyprowadzić was z błędu. Jeff – Wow… Cóż… A teraz *podniósł wzrok na babcię* Jak się z tym czujesz? Tym co się dzieje tutaj? Krystynka – Widzę, że wy też się gubicie w tym co właściwie tutaj zachodzi. Niby zło jest tym samym złem, mrok tym samym mrokiem… Jeff – Ale jednak inny… *dokończył za Krystynkę, nie po raz pierwszy zresztą* Krystynka – Ale teraz już się nie boję. Jeff pokiwał głową. … Na parterze domu zawodnicy zajmowali się samymi sobą. Spacerowali między pokojami, dojadali śniadaniowe chlebki lub siedzieli i rozkoszowali się ciepłem w salonie. Shannon jako jedna z nielicznych była zauważalnie nie w sosie. Dziewczyna czaiła się przy schodach i czekała na moment. Czekała na chwilę, w której będzie mogła zadziałać niezauważenie. Blondynka doczekała się. Złożyło się tak, że na moment salon opustoszał. Dziewczyna wykorzystała to. Swój cel dopadła dwoma krokami – Junior, który drzemał na fotelu, został złapany za szyję i za nadgarstek. Dziewczyna wykręciła mu rękę i nim ktokolwiek zdołał jej przeszkodzić zaciągnęła chłopaka na piętro. Prowadząc szamoczącego się sportowca Shannon żałowała w duchu, że nie udała jej się spontaniczna akcja zaciągnięcia Juniora na ubocze, ale musiała się zadowolić taką mniej artystyczną alternatywą. Shannon była na tyle silna, że bez problemu wepchała chłopaka do ciemnego pomieszczenia. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Junior natychmiast odskoczył. Junior – Co ty odpierdalasz?! *wrzasnął* Chłopak chciał rzucić się do drzwi, Shannon jednak zagrodziła mu drogę. Shannon – Co ja robię? A kto rozpowiada wśród uczestników, że jestem walnięta? He?! Junior – Chyba niewiele się pomyliłem! Blondynka tupnęła wściekle, złapała się za głowę. Shannon – Nie! Nie dam wmówić komuś, że oszalałam! Junior – Już mnie porwałaś gdy spałem i zaciągnęłaś do ciemnego pokoiku *powiedział spokojniejszym, lecz nadal ostrym głosem* Twoje działania mówią same za siebie. Dziewczyna z trudem powstrzymała się od wydrapania Juniorowi oczu. Chętnie rozszarpałaby go na miejscu. Nie mogła jednak dać mu tej satysfakcji. Shannon – Jak śmiesz… *wycedziła* Jak śmiesz osądzać kogoś innego gdy ty sam… *powstrzymywała się przed kolejnym wybuchem* Gdy osoba, która ty straciłeś była tylko marną sąsiadką! Junior widział, że Shannon jest na skraju płaczu. Momentalnie zrobiło mu się szkoda dziewczyny. Przeszło mu przez myśl aby spróbować rozwiązać sytuację w bardziej dyplomatyczny sposób. Nie wyzbył się obaw, dyplomacja mogła uchronić też jego zdrowie. Junior – Shannon *zdobył się na spokojny ton* Spokojnie, przepraszam, może pochopnie cię oceniłem *robił rękoma gest nakazujący spokój* Ale to nic złego, że twoja psychika ma się nie najlepiej po takiej stracie… Blondynka posłała chłopakowi zabójcze spojrzenie. O nie, ona nie była psychiczna. Myślała nad wyraz trzeźwo. Doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego co właśnie próbował zrobić Junior. Uśmiechnęła się lekko wiedząc, że się przestraszył… Tylko, że to nie był jej cel. Zrozumiała, że nie wskóra nic. Odwróciła się plecami i wyszła. Nie z Juniorem powinna rozmawiać. … W tym samym czasie w pokoju naprzeciwko… Fiona i Lukrecja stały nieruchomo. Przysłuchiwały się krzykom dobiegającym zza dwóch drzwi. Dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie porozumiewawczo. Fiona – Dzieje się. Lukrecja – Tak… Emocje… Lepiej tego nie ruszać. Blondynka wolno pokiwała głową na znak, że zgadza się ze swoją przyjaciółką. Lukrecja – Zostawmy sprawy swojemu biegowi. Fiona ponownie pokiwała na znak, że w pełni się zgadza. Lukrecja – Sieć powiązań i wrogości jest interesująco złożona *mruknęła* Fiona – Oh tak… The Xmas nie da się ująć w schemat. Telepatka spojrzała na Fionę. Odczytała to o czym pomyślała. Posłała jej dziwne spojrzenie. Fiona – No co? *obruszyła się sztucznie* Lukrecja – Nic *odparła cierpko* Drobna dziewczyna widocznie znowu o czymś pomyślała, gdyż Lukrecja ponownie obrzuciła ją oskarżającym spojrzeniem. To musiała być jakaś mało profesjonalna myśl. Lukrecja – No wiesz co Fiona? Fiona niewinnie zachichotała. Fiona – A tam *machnęła ręką* Czepiasz się. Lukrecja – Tja… Telepatka zdecydowała się odejść. Odwróciła się i opuściła pomieszczenie. Zostawiła tym samym Fionę sama sobie. Fiona nie przejmowała się odejściem Lukrecji. Zachichotała. … Shannon tupiąc zbiegła po schodach, zakręciła do kuchni. Właśnie tam miała ochotę zaszyć się, ochłonąć. Nim jednak jeszcze blondynka weszła do pomieszczenia zderzyła się z drugą blond panią, a mianowicie… Krystynka – O jejku, Shannon! Jak ty wyglądasz! Wszystko ok? Shannon – Nie. Weteranka armii minęła starszą od siebie kobietę i wmaszerowała do kuchni. Krystynka, która krótko po rozmowie z Jeffem zbiegła po wodę, zdecydowała się wrócić do kuchni i wysłuchać Shannon… Miała być ich to już druga pogawędka przy blacie… Starsza pani znalazła blondynkę w kącie, przy oknie. Atrakcyjna dziewczyna opierała się łokciami na parapecie i chowała twarz w dłoniach. Z daleka było widać, że Shannon jest wkurzona. Wkurzona i wyczerpana. Krystynka wolno zbliżyła się do koleżanki. Krystynka – Powiedz co się stało *powiedziała miękko, ale bez prośby* Shannon wypuściła powietrze, odwróciła się do babci. Widać było, że walczy ze sobą aby zachować spokój. W wojsku nauczyła się panować nad emocjami. Wyciszenie się zajmowało jej króciutką chwilę… Shannon – Chodzi o to, że… Oni… Ja… Krystynka stała i czekała. Słuchała tak jak jeszcze chwilę wcześniej słuchał ją Jeff. Krystynka – Jakieś scysje? Shannon – Nie… To nieważne. Krystynka – Ważne. Mów. *poleciła* Shannon – Eh… *podniosła wzrok* Junior uważa, że jestem nienormalna. Krystynka – A to coś złego? Zależy ci na jego opinii? Shannon – Nie lubię gdy ktoś mnie oczernia… Nagadał o tym Dionowi… Krystynka – Aaa… I wszystko jasne. Blondynka gwałtownie zmierzyła babcię groźnym spojrzeniem. Krystynka – Spokojnie, spokojnie… Shannon – Jestem spokojna. *odgarnęła włosy z zaczerwienionej od wściekłości twarzy* Nie chcę też byś sobie pomyślała nie wiadomo co… Ale z Dionem zaczęłam się dogadywać, tak lepiej, jak z mało kim w tym domu… Krystynka – Mhm… Shannon – No i nie chciałam aby ktoś mi popsuł tą relację kłamstwami… Krystynka – Rozumiem *podeszła bliżej* Dam ci radę: Nie przejmuj się. Jeżeli będzie potrzeba porozmawiasz z Dionem… Blondynka oddychała ciężko. Pokiwała zgadzając się ze słowami Krystynki. Było to może zaskakujące, ale o wiele starsza od Shannon kobieta była dla niej naprawdę dobrą kompanką i przyjaciółką. Znalazły wspólny język i dość dużo razem rozmawiały. Krystynka – Cóż… Przepraszam, że zmienię temat, ale… Chyba to co przerabiałyśmy… Shannon – Śmiało, wal *oparła się o ścianę i założyła ręce* Krystynka – Bo widzisz… Wtedy jak się upiłam… Przedtem na komputerze z nagraniami… Odkryłam folder plików o Billu… Zaskoczona Shannon spojrzała na Krystynkę. Krystynka – Poznałam o nim prawdę, aż mi się w głowie zakręciło *podtrzymała się blatu* Jego już nie ma… Przepraszam za ciekawość, ale… Ty i on… Co to było? Shannon – Ubiłam go wczoraj grubą rurą *rzekła z naciskiem* Debil wyśpiewał wszystko gdy stałam mu za plecami. Jak w kreskówce *potrząsnęła głową z niedowierzaniem* Krystynka – Oh… A to… Wcześniej… Jak? Blondynka przez chwilę nie do końca wiedziała co starsza kobieta ma na myśli. Kiedy jednak zrozumiała prychnęła i zaśmiała się. Shannon – Ha, ha. Bill… Nie ogarniam nadal czym on był, ale… Był cholernie przystojny. Krystynka – Oh tak *powiedziała z zapałem* Shannon – I miałam takie momenty, że musiałam się poważnie pilnować, aby nie wskoczyć z nim do łóżka *powiedziała wpatrując się w geometryczne płytki na podłodze* I nie zapomnieć o Sailu… Blondynka zrobiła pauzę. Shannon – Może powinnam zapomnieć… Ale dobrze, że nie zrobiłam tego przy nim. Krystynka – Huh… Tak… Ciężki temat. Shannon uśmiechnęła się, podeszła do blatu, otworzyła którąś szafkę i wyjęła dwie butelki piwa. Shannon – Masz rację. Z zaskoczenia wzięłyśmy się za niemożliwie trudne tematy. Wypijmy. Przy piwie lepiej rozmawiać. Krystynka chętnie odebrała butelkę. Otworzyła ją zębami, wypluła kapsel. Shannon spojrzała na to z podziwem. Krystynka – Zdrowie! *uniosła butelkę* Shannon – Zdrowie! Obydwie blond panie zderzyły się butelkami i pociągnęły sporego łyka alkoholu. Piwo dzięki przechowywaniu w zimnej kuchni miało idealną temperaturę. Było też przyjemną odmianą po kilku dniach piciu wody otrzymywanej ze śniegu. Shannon była wdzięczna Billowi za tą jedna rzecz – pokazał jej skrytki z alkoholem. … Na piętro wolnym krokiem wszedł Daniel. Chłopak włóczył się po domu. W ciemnym korytarzu nie czuł się nieswojo. Właściwie na swój sposób odprężał się i relaksował. Nie był typem szczególnie odważnym, nie kochał mroku, ale jednak odnajdywał się na piętrze doskonale. Może to za sprawą ciszy? W końcu tam gdzie ciemno zwykle jest też cicho. Daniel powłóczystym krokiem pokonywał kolejne metry korytarza. Rozglądał się na boki. Nie po raz pierwszy próbował dostrzec bogactwo zawieszonych na ścianie ozdób. Chłopak głęboko zastanawiał się. W głowie pojawiła mu się twarz przyjaciela – Bedifa. Właśnie w celu poznania prawdy o nim, Daniel przyjechał do Mistletoe Wood. Jak się potem okazało Bedif zginął w The Forest i to na dodatek z paskudnym pasożytem na policzku… Na samą myśl o tym Daniela przeszły ciarki. Czas upływał. Cichy ekolog powoli godził się ze świadomością, że jego współlokator odszedł. Przyzwyczajał się do tej myśli. Po części przygotował się na to żyjąc samemu przez blisko pół roku. Daniel dotarł na sam koniec korytarza. Znajdowały się tam strome, zakręcające schody. Prowadziły na strych. Chłopak przez moment patrzył na nie zaciekawiony. Usłyszał kroki, a potem jakiś odgłos. Zaciekawiony wszedł na pierwszy stopień. Chłopak nie był pewny, ale zdawało mu się, że słyszy czyjś głos. Kobiecy głos, pewnie którejś z dziewczyn z domu… Tylko której. Głos był wysoki i nieco piskliwy. Rozmawiała. Z kim? Może sama ze sobą? Daniel nie był pewny. To chyba była… Fiona. Daniel – Fiona? *zapytał ciszę. Przyłożył dłonie do ust* Fiooonaaa! Daniel nie uzyskał odpowiedzi. Wzruszył ramionami i zaczął wolno iść schodami na górę. Jego kroki dźwięczały na starych, drewnianych stopniach. Powoli wchodził coraz wyżej i wyżej. Wchodził na strych. … Fat Amy myszkowała po domu. Dziewczyna odkryła, że ktoś odnalazł jej tajną skrytkę z ciastkami, a co gorsza wyjadł wszystkie łakocie. Ktokolwiek był tak żarłoczny, właśnie wpisał się na czarną listę obżarstwa Amy. Blondynka nie odpuściła jednak. Z racji tego, że odezwał się w niej głód słodyczowy, a Junior akuratnie nie był dostępny, dziewczyna udała się na poszukiwania słodkości w innych częściach domu. Artystka domyślała się, że skoro znalazła skrytkę w kuchni, może znaleźć też gdzie indziej. Jako cel swojego łasuchowania Fat Amy obrała sobie jadalnię, bo gdzie indziej mogły znajdować się tajne pokłady ciastek, jak nie w pomieszczeniu z racji nazwy przeznaczonym do oddawania się jedzeniu. Licząc na pozostanie niezauważoną, neogenialna blondynka wślizgnęła się przez lekko uchylone drzwi do sporego pomieszczenia. Odruchowo zamacała ścianę przy drzwiach w poszukiwaniu włącznika. Włącznik znalazła, ale światło rzecz jasna nie rozbłysło. Mimo spędzonego w domu blisko tygodnia Fat Amy, podobnie zresztą jak paru innych uczestników nie wyzbyła się odruchu włączania światła… albo próbowania. Z racji tego, że na światło z wiszących nad stołem żyrandoli nie można było liczyć, dziewczyna musiała zadowolić się świeczkami. Blondynka była wyposażona w podręczne pudełko zapałek – niezbędnik uczestnika The Xmas. Fat Amy po kolei zapaliła świeczki, które od czyjegoś poprzedniego pobytu zdążyły pogasnąć. Pomieszczenie wolno wypełniło się jasnym światłem. Dopiero w blasku świeżo rozpalonych świec Fat Amy zauważyła, że nie była w pokoju sama. Na krańcu stołu, odwrócony przodem do okna siedział Wolfe. Brunet zajmował jego ulubioną, samotną pozycję. Na widok przygnębionego chłopaka, Fat Amy zrobiło się go autentycznie żal. Już od kilku dni dziewczyna rejestrowała znaczny spadek humoru Wolfe’a. Nieśmiało snuła domysły co było przyczyną tak złego samopoczucia. Jako wrażliwa osoba, Amy zrezygnowała, przynajmniej chwilowo, z poszukiwania ciastek i wolnym krokiem podeszła do siedzącego na stole chłopaka. Wolfe usłyszał Amy jeszcze nim ta się pojawiła. Zaśmiał się sam do siebie. Nie wiedział czy obecność ludzi chętnych go pocieszyć była oznaką szczęścia, czy może pecha. Przez to nie mógł oddawać się melancholii… Co z drugiej strony nie było złe… Tak czy inaczej brunet dziwił się tym jak często ktoś próbuje podnieść go na duchu. Zastanowił się, czy jest naprawdę aż tak zauważalnie smutny. Fat Amy – Hej *powiedziała ostrożnie siadając na krańcu stołu* Wolfe – Cześć… Wzorem chłopaka, Fat Amy również umieściła swoje stopy na siedzeniu krzesła. Przez moment żadne z nich się nie odzywało. Wreszcie ciszę przerwała Amy. W końcu była ekspertką od niezręcznych ciszy zapadających w domu. Fat Amy – Niech zgadnę… Lukrecja? Dziewczyna ugryzła się w język i zganiła za swoją prostolinijność. Może trafiła, a może nie. Groziłoby to ośmieszeniem się, a akurat wtedy Amy nie była w sosie aby odpierać jakiekolwiek zarzuty kreatywnymi ripostami. Wolfe podejrzanie długo nie odpowiadał. Z punktu widzenia Fat Amy mogła być to oznaka dosłownie czegokolwiek, zaś od strony chłopaka było to bardziej niedowierzanie i ganienie się za swój brak dyskrecji w okazywaniu uczuć. Wolfe – Tak *odpowiedział wreszcie* Fat Amy odetchnęła z ulgą. Przynajmniej nie strzeliła gafy. Teraz pozostała kwestia właściwego pocieszania Wolfe’a. Nie była to jej pierwsza rozmowa z brunetem, przynajmniej po części wiedziała na czym stoi. Ich poprzednie konwersacje były raczej krótkie, ale wystarczyły Amy na obranie spersonalizowanej pod kątem chłopaka strategii. Fat Amy – Wiesz… Ja też zrobiłam kiedyś coś czego żałuję *rzuciła od niechcenia* Wolfe spojrzał zdziwiony na Fat Amy. Dziewczyna mogła wydawać się idealnym znawcą psychiki i w tamtej chwili zdawała się umieć czytać w myślach co najmniej tak dobrze jak Lukrecja. Wolfe’a zaskoczyła ta przenikliwość. W rzeczywistości Fat Amy tylko strzelała, poprawka – zgadywała na podstawie przypuszczeń i obserwacji. Nonszalancje grała z niemałym aktorskim kunsztem. Pod tym wszystkim kryło się jednak zmartwienie o to czy dobrze zgadywała. Wolfe – Tak? *odezwał się wreszcie* Fat Amy – Oh tak *pokiwała z zapałem głową* Pewności siebie dziewczynie dodało to, że znowu trafiła. Bingo. Fat Amy – I co więcej powiem ci, że do dzisiaj to za mną chodzi. Wolfe spojrzał z uznaniem i zdziwieniem na Fat Amy. Dużo mu wyznawała. Dziewczyna sama była zdziwiona. Może nie zdradzała jeszcze szczegółów, ale już napoczynała trudne tematy. Chyba się przed tym nie wzbraniała. Nie było już czego się wstydzić. Musiała się z tym uporać. Dziwiła się, że chwila na to przyszła akurat w tamtym momencie… Fat Amy – Nie zmienię tego… Ale mogę próbować naprawić *kontynuowała* Zapłacić za te grzechy… Wolfe słuchał zainteresowany. Wolfe – Chyba… Chyba cię rozumiem. Można powiedzieć, że mam podobną sytuację… Fat Amy – Zaklinam cię, że twój problem jest o wiele lżejszy! Przekonanie z jakim to powiedziała zaskoczyło samą Fat Amy. Nie zrezygnowała jednak z tego tonu. Skoro zaczęła trzeba było skończyć. Fat Amy – Mam naprawdę ciężki krzyż do przeniesienia… … Dzień w domu na 24th Gingerbread Street wolno posuwał się do przodu. Kolejne godziny mijały uczestnikom dosyć aktywnie. Znudzeni monotonią i rutyną wreszcie wzięli się za działania. Znajdowali sobie jakiekolwiek zajęcie; chodzili po domu aby zwalczyć bezczynność. Zawsze było coś do zrobienia; od sprzątania po zapalanie przygasających świeczek. Mimo wszystko prym pośród sposobów na zabicie czasu nadal wiodło rozmawianie. Sprawy zawodników głównie obracały się wokół kontaktów z innymi osobami. Takie sprawy miała do załatwienia Shannon. Dziewczyna po tym jak razem z Krystynką opróżniła po butelce piwa i dopiła znalezione w okapie whisky, wyjrzała z kuchni chcąc odnaleźć i w razie potrzeby uprowadzić drugiego chłopaka… Jej znacznie starsza przyjaciółka usłużnie pożegnała się z nią i pozwoliła działać. Shannon przyzwała do siebie Diona gestem. Najpierw zwróciła jego uwagę gwiżdżąc. Punk bez trudu zauważył sygnały blondynki i chętnie poszedł do kuchni. Blondynka wybrała kuchnię na miejsce rozmowy raczej z praktyczności tego miejsca, a niżeli z chęci dyskrecji i izolacji. Liczyła, że nikt jej nie przeszkodzi. Dion – Hej, co jest? *zapytał na wejściu* Shannon przybrała poważną, lekko zdegustowaną minę i wskazała na kąt. Sama poszła w tamtym kierunku. Dion natychmiast zrozumiał, że dziewczyna chce porozmawiać w miarę możliwości na uboczu. Chłopak domyślał się, że nie będzie to luźna pogawędka. Te parę metrów pokonał wolno, przygotowując się… na co? Tego nie był pewien… Shannon doszła do kąta i odwróciła się gwałtownie. Upewnisz się, że Dion jest blisko i nikt inny nie zagląda do kuchni zaczęła mówić: Shannon – Słuchaj no! *uniosła się trochę, ale nie za bardzo, aby głos nie był słyszalny poza kuchnią* Nie będę owijała w bawełnę, ani w jedwab, bo nie jestem w tym dobra. Powiem ci to prosto z mostu. Dion – Mów *przerwał jej* Dziewczyna nie dała po sobie poznać, że raptowne wtrącenie niemal wytrąciło ją z równowagi. Shannon – Zaczynałam cię tolerować. Ale usłyszałam twoją rozmowę z Juniorem. Blondynka poczekała na reakcję chłopaka. Tego nie udało mu się ukryć pod kamienną twarzą. Drgnął. Shannon – „A więc punkt dla mnie” *pomyślała* Dziewczyna założyła ręce. Shannon – Nie róbmy z tego teatrzyku. Powiedz mi: Uważasz mnie za wariatkę?! *tupnęła* Prostolinijność pytania zaskoczyła Diona. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy przewidywał ewentualność, że atrakcyjna blondynka może się dowiedzieć i zadać to niewygodne pytanie, ale nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko. Punk chwilę nie odpowiadał. Zrobił to dopiero kiedy powstała po pytaniu cisza wybrzmiała swoje dobre kilkanaście sekund… Dion – Tak… Ale mi to nie przeszkadza. Takiej odpowiedzi Shannon za nic się nie spodziewała. Dziewczyna otworzyła oczy ze zdziwienia. Zaskoczenie musiało wymalować się na jej twarzy, gdyż i usta Diona wykrzywiły się w lekkim uśmieszku. Blondynka chciała coś powiedzieć, słowa jednak ugrzęzły jej w gardle. Nie zdołała się poprawić, gdyż w tamtej chwili na kuchennej posadzce rozległ się stukot butów. Punk i weteranka armii odwrócili się raptownie. Autorką stukotu była ubrana w barwy krwistej czerwieni Mary. Gruby, zapięty pod szyję czerwony polar kontrastował z czarnymi jak smoła leginsami. Po wydanym chwilę wcześniej stukocie dało się wnioskować, że stopy dziewczyny ukrywały się w butach, na co najmniej małym obcasie. W panującym w pomieszczeniu półmroku dziewczyna wyglądała wręcz mistycznie. Dion i Shannon raptownie zrozumieli dlaczego zwano ją Czerwonym Kapturkiem, a przynajmniej tak im się zdawało. Przez moment próbowali sobie przypomnieć kto właściwie ją tak nazwał. Nie zdołali nic jednak wymyślić, gdyż brunetka przemówiła. Mary – Jeżeli macie ochotę na seks to lepiej nie teraz. Robimy zebranie. Dion spojrzał na Shannon. Spodziewał się, że dziewczyna zareaguje na słowa prowadzającej oburzeniem. Pomylił się jednak, nie znał jej tak dobrze. Shannon zaśmiała się lekko i poszła w kierunku Mary. Punk zamrugał i również udał się do wyjścia. Mary – Jesteście tacy posłuszni *zaśmiała się wesoło* Nawet nie wiecie jak miła to odmiana po The Forest. Oboje zatrzymali się przed Mary i spojrzeli na nią pytająco. Po cichu liczyli na jakieś wspomnienia o Sailu i Thomasie… Mary – Nie, nie. Nic nie opowiem. Zebranie. Dion i Shannon z lekką rezygnacją ominęli Mary w wyjściu i poszli do salonu. W głównym pokoju jak się okazało powoli zbierali się także inni uczestnicy. Byli sprowadzani z całego domu. Kogoś przyprowadził Chase, kogoś Jeff, a inni byli w salonie cały czas. Prowadzący w usłużnym geście zaopiekowali się kwestią rozstawienia mebli. Chase przesunął sofy, Jeff fotele i pufki. Zawodnicy ze wdzięcznością podziękowali blondynom i zajęli wygodnie miejsca. Stosunki między uczestnikami a prowadzącymi zmieniły się diametralnie od początku show, od przybycia do Mistletoe Wood. Najpierw była chłodna uprzejmość, potem wrogość, następnie nieufność, a teraz wreszcie przyszło zaufanie i nawet sympatia. Trio prowadzących ustawiło się plecami do kominka. W tamtym miejscu byli idealnie widziani przez zawodników. Uczestnicy patrzyli na duet blondynów i brunetkę w czerwieni. Krystynka siedziała na pufce. Usta drgały jej w lekkim uśmiechu. Dalej w fotelu siedział Wolfe, chyba najmniej przekonany do prowadzących z całej grupki. Dalej sofę zajmowały Lukrecja, Fiona i Shannon. Do pań dołączył po namyśle Dion. Punkowi przyglądali się siedzący na drugiej sofie Fat Amy i Junior. Pośród zawodników jednego brakowało. Było ich tylko osiem. Daniela nie było… Nim jednak ktokolwiek zdążył zdać sobie sprawę z nieobecności cichego chłopaka coś zaburzyło chwilowy spokój. Dziwny hałas. Coś jakby krzyk lub wycie, wrzask lub ryk. Dźwięk niemożliwy do zidentyfikowania, zwłaszcza, że dobiegał z góry. Wyczulona na niebezpieczeństwo ekipa zadrgała. Wszyscy napięli się jak struny w akustycznej gitarze. Krystynka poderwała się z miejsca. Wszystko zadziało się jak gdyby automatycznie. Nie trzeba było słów. Uczestnicy i prowadzący, jakby za sprawą telepatii, którą w istocie posiadała tylko 1/11 osób, ruszyli. Wszystko wokół zdawało się zwolnić. Gotowi, właściwie nie wiadomo na co, poszli na górę. Instynkt. Wcześniej nie mieli takich doświadczeń, nie było grupowych zrywów. Sensacje minionego tygodnia jednak nauczyły wszystkich działania; niezależnie czy ktoś był świadkiem, czy tylko słyszał. Niezależnie czyją śmierć ktoś zobaczył. Wszyscy zadziałali jak jeden organizm. Każdy z jedenastki był świadkiem przynajmniej jednej śmierci. To ich zmieniło i nauczyło. Na schody wchodzili normalnym krokiem, ale pełnym napięcia i determinacji. Niby szli wolno, ale też szybko. Dopiero stanąwszy na początku ciemnego korytarza na piętrze uświadomili sobie pewną sprawę… Junior – Daniela nie ma. Dla jednych było to już oczywiste, inni usłyszeli to i niemo przyznali rację. Poszli w mrok korytarza. Kolejne metry pokonywali szybko. Było to jednak zawieszone w gęstym, wolno płynącym czasie. Nikt nie zauważył kiedy Fiona odciągnęła Lukrecję na bok i wepchnęła do ciemnego pomieszczenia, a następnie znikła za nią. Zatrzymali się dopiero przed schodami. Prowadzący spojrzeli najpierw na siebie, wzięli głęboki oddech, a potem na zawodników… Chociaż tytuł „zawodników” był już tylko nazwą. Show nie trwało i było to jasne jak 2+2. Jeff – Idźcie i bądźcie ostrożni *powiedział ściszonym głosem* Dołączymy do was. Chase i Mary skinęli głowami na potwierdzenie słów Jeffa. Zawodnicy również pokiwali zgodnie głowami. Ufali Jeffowi, na pewno na tyle aby wiedzieć, że jego decyzja jest dobra. Przynajmniej tak myśleli. Czy dobrze miało się dopiero okazać. Prowadzący odskoczyli do swojego pokoju zaś zesztywnieli z przejęcia uczestnicy zaczęli wolno wchodzić po schodach. Nim idąca na końcu Fat Amy weszła na schody, Chase wywinął się z pokoju i wcisnął jej w ręce czarne pudełko po butach. Dion – Kto idzie pierwszy? *zapytał nieśmiało kiedy byli już w połowie schodów* Była ich szóstka: Dion, Junior, Wolfe, Fat Amy, Shannon i Krystynka. Shannon – Ja pójdę *powiedziała odważnie* Nikt się nie sprzeczał. Shannon została puszczona przodem. W ogólnym podnieceniu nikt nie zauważył, że Fiona i Lukrecja też się gdzieś zawieruszyły. Tuż przed drzwiami Shannon zatrzymała się, co za tym idzie zatrzymała innych. Shannon – Broń. Pozostali spojrzeli po sobie. Dion – Shit… Krystynka – Uzbroimy się naprędce po wejściu. Reszta pokiwała głową. Shannon – No to wchodzimy. Dziewczyna położyła rękę na zakurzonej, metalowej gałce. Dostrzegła na niej wyraźne ślady, obszary pozbawione kurzu. Był to dowód na to, że ktoś niedawno wszedł na strych. Blondynka przekręciła gałkę, wsłuchała się w kliknięcie i pchnęła drzwi. Drzwi otworzyły się z nadzwyczajnie głośnym skrzypem. Stare zawiasy wydanym przez siebie dźwiękiem sprawiły, że całej szóstce na czoła wystąpił zimny pot. W ich organizmach zaczynała jednak powoli pojawiać się adrenalina, która dzielnie stawiała czoło strachowi. Weszli na strych szybko. Chronili siebie nawzajem. Ich pierwszym priorytetem było znalezienie broni, w miarę możliwości blisko drzwi. Nie myśleli jeszcze o tym z czym, jeśli w ogóle będą walczyć. Nie zastanawiali się jeszcze nad Danielem; co go spotkało, czy żył, czy jest ranny. Jako pierwsza uzbroiła się Krystynka. Kobieta capnęła zawieszoną przy drzwiach siekierę i mocno zacisnęła dłonie na drzewcu. Idąc wzorem kobiety, Fat Amy złapała to co miała pod ręką – czyli drewniany taboret. Na strychu nie brakowało narzędzi. Dion ujął leżący na ziemi młotek i piłę do drewna. Niewiele dalej uzbrojenie znalazła pozostała trójka. Shannon – Broń! *wykrzyknęła i skoczyła do przodu* W rękach Shannon wylądował rewolwer, Wolfe otrzymał od blondynki dubeltówkę. Wszystko nabite. Shannon obrzuciła Juniora pogardliwym spojrzeniem i wręczyła mu wbity w kratę na narzędzia nóż kuchenny. Nad tym jak się tam znalazł się nie zastanawiała. Dopiero uzbroiwszy się, uczestnicy zaczęli rozglądać się po strychu. Poddasze było ciemne, nie wpadało tam żadne światło. Idące skośnie do góry belki sufitu łączyły się w górze, w ciemności. Na podłodze, zarówno przy wejściu jak i dalej, stało mnóstwo gratów. Pod welonami pajęczyn i białymi płachtami majaczyły szkielety przeróżnych mebli. Stały tam szafy, krzesła, stoliki i inne niezliczone rupiecie. Shannon – Przydałyby się latarki… *szepnęła* Życzenie blondynki spełniło się. Dopiero wtedy oświecona nagle Amy sięgnęła po pudełko, które wcześniej odstawiła na podłogę. W środku znalazły się upragnione latarki. Dziewczyna przygryzła wargę myśląc o tym, że mogła sprawdzić to wcześniej. Zawodnicy powoli podzielili się latarkami. Było ich nawet więcej niż trzeba było. Pocieszający był fakt, że przy ich niedorzecznie wręcz wolnym ogarnianiu się nic na nich jeszcze nie wyskoczyło. Była nadzieja, że nie czeka ich śmiertelne zagrożenie. Uzbrojona w latarki i różnej jakości bronie szóstka powoli zaczęła badać strych. Obszar był na tyle niewielki, że mogli pozwolić sobie na rozdzielenie. Szukali w różnych stronach. Byli przekonani, że potwór nie umknie ich uwadze. Przecież zauważyli by ruch czegoś sporego. Shannon jako ta najbardziej odważna szła w najciemniejszy kąt, tam gdzie inni nie szli. W lewej ręce trzymała przeładowany rewolwer, w drugiej latarkę. Wodziła jasnym snopem światła po ścianach. Widziała unoszące się w powietrzu drobinki kurzu. Shannon – Daniel! *zawołała* Daniel! Dziewczyna krzyczała właściwie nie licząc na odzew chłopaka. Chciała aby usłyszał ją potwór. By wyszedł ze schronienia i dał się zastrzelić. Niespodziewanie nad głową blondynki rozległ się dźwięk przypominający kukanie. Shannon wolno uniosła głowę, wycelowała w sufit snopem latarki. Na belce stropowej siedziała biała szkarada. Wyglądem i wielkością przypominała białą sowę. Mlecznobiałe pióra sterczały na wszystkie strony z białych skrzydeł. Te powoli rozsuwały się, by ukazać zszokowanej Shannon twarz stworzenia. Shannon – O kurwa… Stwór zapiszczał. Trójkątna główka ze skośnymi, ciemnymi oczami zaczęła się trząść. Mały potwór miał wąską paszczę pełną ostrych zębów. Zapikował na Shannon. Dziewczyna zdążyła strzelić, ale niecelnie. Potwór wleciał jej w twarz. Pisk i krzyk uderzonej Shannon zaalarmował resztę. Dion odwrócił się w jej stronę. Dion – Shannon! Punk zdołał zaledwie wykonać parę kroków kiedy na wysokości jego ucha rozległ się ostrzegawczy skrzyp. Na górze zakurzonej szafy zamajaczył czarny kształt. Czarny, zabawkowy robot z małą zębatą paszczą, świecącymi czerwonymi oczami i ostrymi, metalowymi kończynami skoczył na Diona. Robot uderzył, zaczepił się rękawa i wbił ostrze pod łopatkę punka. Dion krzyknął i zaczął szamotać się. Robot nie ustępował. Atakował z furią. Nie dawał się zrzucić. Piszczał i skrzypiał. Junior – Dion! Piłkarz chciał pomóc koledze, ale on również został zaatakowany. Najpierw padł na podłogę jak długi, a potem zobaczył swojego przeciwnika. Drewniany dziadek do orzechów miał niewiele ponad 20 cm wysokości. Dzierżył jednak niepokojąco ostry miecz. Junior – Aaaaa! Na stojące tyłem do siebie Fat Amy i Krystynkę atak z dwóch stron równocześnie przypuściły dwa stwory; na Amy ruda lalka ze śrubokrętem w szmacianej ręce, zaś na Kryśkę pluszowa panda z ostrymi pazurami i nie mniej groźnymi zębami. Potwory atakowały. Gryzły i kuły swoimi broniami. Po strychu niósł się krzyk uczestników. Byli bezradni wobec siły i zajadłości. … Chase – Kurwa! *szarpał drzwi* Zatrzasnęły się! Jeff – Daj mi! *przepchnął się i przekręcił gałkę* Cholera! Rozległ się donośny krzyk. … Pomimo, że dzieliło ich od siebie po kilka metrów nie widzieli się zupełnie. Pojedyncze, psychopatyczne zabawki miały nad nimi przewagę; szybkość, mały rozmiar i śmiercionośność. Gdzieś bokiem przemykał się Wolfe. Liczył, że zostanie niezauważony. Chłopak wychylił się zza szafy, chciał strzelić z dubeltówki, ale wtedy… Zabawkowy jednorożec z impetem wbił ostry róg w nogę chłopaka. Brunet upadł, a razem z nim dubeltówka. Zamszowy koń miał prawie pół metra. Tłukł wściekle drewnianymi kopytami. Wolfe przetoczył się. Konik skoczył. Chłopak znowu się odturlał. Krystynka wpadła w plątaninę krzeseł. Krystynka – Aaaa! Zostaw mnie! *darła się* Krwiożercza panda uczepiła się jej pleców. Drapała ją i szarpała. Krystynka – Nieee! Nieee! NIE!!! Kobieta wstała gwałtownie, a potem upadła silnie na plecy. Poczuła lepką maź na sobie, przeturlała się. Na podłodze znajdowała się zielono-czarna paćka. Krystynka – Koniec tego! Zapędzę te bestie w kozi róg i zadam im gwałt! Wojowniczo nastawiona babcia skoczyła z krzesłem do Fat Amy. Odrzuciła atakującą blondynkę lalkę i przebiła ją nogą od krzesła. Następnie babcia jednym susem dotarła do leżącej na ziemi dubeltówki. Nieopodal jednorożec wściekle atakował Wolfe’a. Krystynka – Bon Voyage! *strzeliła* Konik z dziurą po kuli w głowie padł na ziemie. Wolfe zwinął się w kłębek. Krystynka – This… is… Mielno! *wrzasnęła dziko* Kobieta oddała kolejny strzał. Robot na plecach Diona rozpadł się na kawałki. Junior walczył na podłodze z drewnianym żołnierzykiem. Dziadek do orzechów rozciął swoim ostrze, łydkę chłopaka. Junior nie mógł wstać. Krystynka – Po tobie! Potężne uderzenie buta na obcasie zniszczyło przeciwnika sportowca. Obejrzała się za siekierą, którą porzuciła zaatakowana przez pluszową pandę. Znalazła ją. Nie marnowała ani chwili. Krystynka podbiegła do Shannon szamoczącej się z sowo-podobnym stworem. Jednym, potężnym uderzeniem przepołowiła bestię. Zdawało się, że miało być po wszystkim. Gwałtowne ataki zostały udaremnione równie gwałtowną kontrofensywą Krystynki. Zaatakowani zawodnicy wstali i rozejrzeli się. Oceniali swoje rany. W powietrzu wirował kurz. Dopiero wtedy uczestnicy poczuli jak zimno było na strychu. Shannon – Wszyscy… Cali? *wydukała* Sama blondynka potarła twarz ręką. Na jej szczęście u niej obrażenia ograniczyły się do paru płytkich zadrapań na twarzy, z tylko jednym głębszym na policzku. Dziewczyna starła krew. Dion miał kilka ran kłutych na plecach. Junior przez rozszarpaną nogawkę czuł cieknącą krew. Wolfe miał poranione udo. Krystynka poza zadrapaniami na plecach i podartym swetrem miała się dobrze. Krwiożercza panda nawet nie skorzystała ze swoich zębisk. Najlepiej miała się Fat Amy. Z ataku lalki wyszła prawie bez uszczerbku. Fat Amy – Tylko gdzie jest Daniel? Zawodnicy ostrożnie podnieśli latarki i swoje bronie. Rozglądali się znowu. Byli przekonani, że najgorsze już za nimi… Wtem, z kartonu leżącego mniej więcej na środku rozległo się warczenie. Cała szóstka cofnęła się odruchowo. Dion – Co to znowu do cholery? Karton pękł i na podłogę wyskoczyło nowe monstrum. Mechaniczny czworonóg miał czerwone lampki w miejscach oczu i mechaniczną szczękę. Wydał z siebie metaliczny warkot. Już miał rzucać się na przerażonych uczestników kiedy… Trzask! Właz w podłodze otworzył się. Fiona i Lukrecja uzbrojone w szpadel i młot pojawiły się miedzy stworem, a pozostałymi zawodnikami. Fiona zamachnęła się, podskoczyła i potężnym ciosem młota rozwaliła mechanicznego brytana. Czerwone lampki zgasły. Wolfe – Co? *ze zdziwienia otworzył usta, aż zapomniał o krwawiącej nodze* Dwie dziewczyny odwróciły się. Zaprezentowały się w pełnej krasie. Oprócz dużej broni (u Fiony młot, u Lukrecji szpadel) każda miała pasek z zatkniętym za niego nożem. Fiona – Przepraszamy, że was zostawiłyśmy. Musiałyśmy się uzbroić. Lukrecja nic nie mówiła. Fiona – Prawda? *spojrzała wymownie na przyjaciółkę* Lukrecja – Tak. Shannon – Wow… Stali tak w ciszy strychu. Wszyscy musieli nieco uspokoić oddech. To jednak jeszcze nie był koniec. Na wysokiej szafie, pod którą stała Fiona, pojawił się mały, brązowy kształt. Coś skradało się wolno do krawędzi. Brązowe futerko, ostre pazury, duża głowa, z małymi uszami. Teddybär. Pluszowy, krwiożerczy miś. Wychylił łeb zza krawędzi szafy. Był tuż nad Fioną. Rozłożył łapy. Otworzył paszczę pełną zębów. Fiona nie patrzyła w jego kierunku. Niedźwiedź skoczył… … Fiona gwałtownie uniosła rękę. Błysnął nóż. Impet z jakim skoczył miś sprawił, że duża głowa nabiła się na długie ostrze. Czubek noża przeszedł na wylot. Trysnęła zielona maź. Fiona spokojnie upuściła nóż i butem zgniotła to co nabiło się na ostrze. Reszta patrzyła osłupiała. Coś trzasnęło. Drzwi na strych wyleciały z zawiasów. Zziajani i zlani potem prowadzący przyskoczyli do uczestników. Chase – Jesteśmy! Jeff – Żyjecie?! Co się dzieję?! Lukrecja – Już dobrze Jefferson *powiedziała spokojnie* Ubite. Mary obejrzała uczestników. Dostrzegła, że są ranni. Mary – Jeff, krwawią… *skinęła na Wolfe’a* Jeff – Cholera, trzeba się zabierać. Idziemy. Wyższy blondyn popchnął zawodników ku wyjściu. Chciał aby wszyscy jak najprędzej opuścili ciemny strych. W powietrzu czuło się napięcie i strach. Uczestnikom udzielał się stres prowadzących. Wolfe – Ej chwila! *szarpnął się, wywołało to ból w nodze. Zagryzł zęby* A Daniel? Zatrzymali się. Wszyscy. Usłyszeli złowróżbny stukot, odwrócili się w tamtym kierunku. Kroki. Jeden za drugim. Stukot butów. Krok. Coś wychodziło zza szafy… Chase – No nie… Dwumetrowy klaun w czapce z dzwoneczkami stanął na środku. Długie, powyginane kończyny wychodziły z czerwonego tułowia. Oczy lalki i podobnie jak u innych zabawek – ostre zęby. Klaun roześmiał się. Mary cofnęła się odruchowo. Jeff sięgnął do pasa po pistolet, uniósł go i oddał szybki strzał. Klaun nie mógł dać się jednak pokonać tak łatwo. Odskoczył i przetoczył się po podłodze. Shannon – Zabij to! *wrzasnęła* Jeff strzelał za toczącym się klaunem. Rozległy się kolejne strzały. Chase również miał pistolet. Strzelał. Kule świszczały w powietrzu nad toczącym się po ziemi stworem. Przerażeni zawodnicy zbili się w kupę. Sami jednak nie próżnowali. Krystynka – O nie! Nie damy się tak łatwo! Kobieta wyskoczyła z ciasnego kręgu i cisnęła siekierą za klaunem. Ostrze chybiło zaledwie o parę centymetrów. Atak zwrócił jednak uwagę potwora. Klaun rozprostował się i zawył. Krystynka – O nie… Rozjuszony potwór zaszarżował na zawodników. Kule przecięły powietrze. Prowadzący jednak nie widzieli dobrze w ciemności i migotliwym świetle chaotycznie ruszających się bądź rzuconych na ziemię latarek. Klaun skoczył do przodu z rozwartą paszczą… Złote, okrągłe dzwoneczki na dwóch zwisających końcach, miękkiej, czerwonej czapki klauna brzęczały cieniutko i dźwięcznie z każdym ruchem białej jak alabaster głowy olbrzymiego stwora. Czerwień czapki była czerwienią nienaturalnie głęboką przynoszącą na myśl krew. Podkreślała ona idealnie krwiożerczą naturę potwornego klauna. Chociaż była zaledwie nakryciem głowy wyrażała ona przerażającą prawdę o jej właścicielu. Nie pokryta kurzem, nie pobrudzona, ani śladu znoszenia, pomięcia, pogięcia, zużycia czy jakiejkolwiek negatywnej działalności. Była w idealnym stanie. Od samego dołu, przez przywodzące na myśl rogi rozgałęzienia, aż po wspomniane wcześniej złote dzwoneczki. I buty. Ciemnofioletowe, z zawiniętymi noskami. Podobnie jak czapka wykonane z miękkiego, aksamitnego materiału. Były to z całą pewnością buty stworzenia z bajki; krasnala, krasnoludka, gnoma lub jak w tym przypadku klauna. Nie sięgały one dalej niż na stopę. Były cienkie, lecz nie tandetne. Sprawiały wrażenie idealnie dopasowanych do ich paskudnie krwiożerczego właściciela. Dopełniały horroru jego odzienia. Podobnie jak czapka, buty były zaopatrzone w dwa złote dzwoneczki. Te znajdowały się w samym środku zawiniętych nosków i brzęczały dźwięcznym dźwiękiem z każdym krokiem upiornego klauna. Ostre zęby sterczały z przekrwionych dziąseł klauna niczym igły powbijane w poduszkę krawiecką. Z bliska dało się dostrzec, że były to niezwykle wąskie trójkąty o postrzępionych bokach. Z całą pewnością zęby potwora były przystosowane do rozrywania ciała. Dzięki swemu kształtowi, podobnemu do zębów rekina, mogły wchodzić głęboko w ciało ofiary i rozrywać tkanki niczym miniaturowe piły lub też noże do mięsa. Mały rozmiar nadrabiały opisanym wcześniej kształtem i ilością. Były główną bronią krwiożerczego klauna. Główną i najbardziej śmiercionośną. Jedynym co jeszcze mogło zaliczać się do zabójczego arsenału były krótkie lecz ostre, czarne pazury wieńczące długie, białe, powyginane palce równie długich i powyginanych rąk. Pazury były chyba jednak bardziej czymś w rodzaju przerażającego dodatku niż właściwej broni. Wszystko obracało się wokół zębów. W końcu klaun mógł skakać prosto na swoje ofiary… Przypuszczalnie mógł też dusić; w końcu jego długie palce nadawały się do tego idealnie. Duszenie było bardzo prawdopodobnym sposobem na mniej krwawe mordowanie. Oczywiście klaun mógł też zabijać samym upiornym wyglądem. Twarz klauna, ozdobiona ciemnymi; czarnymi i fioletowymi liniami, wyglądała przerażająca. Zwłaszcza w mroku, kiedy dodatkowo tańczyły na niej cienie rzucane przez rupiecie zagracające strych. W białym świetle latarek, biała twarz wyglądała jeszcze bardziej blado i nienaturalnie. Czerwone paski pod wyłupiastymi, przekrwionymi oczami abominacji lśniły odbijając światło. Tak jak wiele innych elementów ciała stwora, wspomniane czerwone paski kojarzyły się z krwią. Krew musiała być dla klauna czymś dobrze znanym, absolutnie nie obcym. Był mordercą. Na zleceniu mrocznych, świątecznych mocy, które gnieździły się w Mistletoe Wood od wieków. Huk wystrzału zwalił klauna na podłogę. Runął jak długi. Shannon stała z wyprostowaną ręką. Trzymała w niej rewolwer. Cudem odzyskała go po starciu z Perchtą. Shannon – O… mój… Fat Amy - …Boże… To już musiał być koniec. Więcej zawodnicy by nie znieśli. Opadli na kolana. Chase prześlizgnął się między meblami. Znalazł duży, biały kokon. Odpędził małe, mechaniczne pajączki i rozpruł kokon. W środku był Daniel. Nieprzytomny. Chase wziął go na ręce. … Zbiegli na dół. Byli cali pokryci pyłem i kurzem ze strychu. Chase zbiegł pierwszy. Zniósł nieprzytomnego Daniela. Prowadzący zrzucił wszystko z ławy w salonie. Położył chłopaka na plecach. Przytknął ucho do jego ust, równocześnie palcami odnalazł tętno… Przynajmniej spróbował… Inni przyglądali się ze wstrzymanym oddechem. Chase rozdarł koszulkę Daniela, odsłonił jego chude ciało. Złożył dwie ręce i rozpoczął reanimację. Masaż serca. 30 uciśnięć, dwa wdechy… Co spotkało Daniela? Nie wiadomo. Nie do końca. Skutki były jednak widoczne jak na wyciągniecie ręki. Chase reanimował Daniela krótko… Ale ten czas zdawał się płynąć w nieskończoność. Zwłaszcza, że niektórzy długo wstrzymywali oddech. Wreszcie Daniel się ocknął wziął głęboki wdech. Chase – Uff *otarł pot z czoła* Sytuacja na moment się uspokoiła. Wycieńczeni zawodnicy opadli na kanapy, fotele czy na cokolwiek innego… … Mary krążyła z apteczką. Jeff stał bez ruchu. Chase łapał oddech. Daniel leżał na stole w nowej, białej koszulce. Krystynka gadała półszeptem z Fat Amy. Dion i Junior dawali się grzecznie opatrzeć. Wolfe majstrował przy swoim opatrunku. Lukrecja i Fiona siedziały ze skrzyżowanymi nogami na sofie. Shannon stała i niecierpliwie tupała. Buzowała. Shannon – Czy ktoś może powiedzieć co to do cholery było?! *wrzasnęła wreszcie* Prowadzący spojrzeli zaskoczeni na dziewczynę. Nie odpowiedzieli jednak. Nie od razu. Jeff odwrócił się w stronę okna. Rozpadało się. Śnieg sypał intensywnie. Zrobiło się ciemno. Jeff – Zabawki. Zainteresowani wyjaśnieniami, zawodnicy odwrócili się do głównego prowadzącego. Dion – To chyba nie do końca zwykłe zabawki… Au! *pisnął gdy Mary polała mu ranę spirytusem* Mary – Nie wierć się! *pouczyła chłopaka* I podwiń może lepiej tą koszulkę, albo najlepiej zdejmij. Popatrzymy sobie przynajmniej *przewróciła oczami* Shannon mimowolnie odwróciła się przez ramię by spojrzeć na wpół nagiego punka… Chase – Jeff, Mary *odezwał się nagle* Chodźcie na słowo. Chase mówił do Jeffa i Mary. Tylko oni mogli zrozumieć. Prowadzący pokiwali głowami. Jeff podszedł do przyjaciela, Mary skinęła na Shannon. Blondynka podeszła. Mary – Miałaś w wojsku przeszkolenie medyczne? *zapytała retorycznie trzymając butelkę spirytusu i gazę* Shannon – Tak… Mary – Świetnie. Czerwony Kapturek wcisnęła weterance armii swój medyczny arsenał i dołączyła do prowadzących. Dion odwrócił się przez ramię. Dion – Moje życie w twoich rękach *zaśmiał się* Shannon przewróciła oczami i polała więcej spirytusu… … Prowadzący naradzali się przy oknie. Szeptali cicho tylko z ukosa spoglądając na uczestników. Mary w pewnej chwili wyjrzała od niechcenia… Mary – O cholera… Chłopaki… Wskazała na coś za oknem. Bałwany. Dużo bałwanów. Chase – Nie traćmy czasu *powiedział nerwowo* Prowadzący odeszli od okna, Chase pobiegł na górę. Ta nerwowość nie mogła zostać niezauważona przez uczestników. Junior – Co się dzieje? Jeff zacisnął usta. Nie wiedział jak to powiedzieć… Dion – Halooo? Au! *znowu drgnął, tym razem gdy Shannon nakleiła plaster* Mary bezgłośnie skinęła na okno. Fat Amy pobiegła wyjrzeć. Zobaczyła straszny widok. Armia nieruchomych, śnieżnych stworów z patykowatymi łapami. Fat Amy – Bałwany! *wrzasnęła* Bałwany! Trudno było zachować zimną krew, ale trzeba było. Uczestnicy i prowadzący starali się jak mogli. Chase zbiegł z góry. Nie wiadomo skąd wziął deski, pistolet na gwoździe i młotki. Chase – Szybko! Szybko! Ruchy! Nikt nie zadawał zbędnych pytań. Tu potrzebne było niezwłoczne działanie. Zabijanie okien i drzwi deskami. Fortyfikowanie się. … Dzięki sprawnej współpracy dom udało się opancerzyć szybko. Wystarczająco szybko aby żaden bałwan nie zagroził. Śnieżne stwory co prawda nie ruszały się, ale według instrukcji prowadzących nie musiało tak pozostać na długo. Kiedy umacnianie domu zostały wstępnie zakończone prowadzący zebrali dziewiątkę do salonu. Stanęli przed nimi, tyłem do ciepłego kominka. Z ich wyrazu twarzy dało się wyczytać, że nie mają dobrych wieści. Lukrecja – Mówcie *powiedziała obojętnie i oparła się o oparcie* W tamtej chwili Lukrecja faktycznie czuła dziwną obojętność. To co mieli powiedzieć prowadzący usłyszała już chwilę wcześniej, w wersji nawet pełniejszej i mniej optymistycznej niż mieli to usłyszeć inni. Dziewczyna przez większość dnia pływała gdzieś po oceanie bierności i zastanawiała się jak bardzo jest związana z tym co się dzieje wokół. Doszła do konkluzji: Bardzo. Bardziej niżby chciała. Założyła ręce. Pozostali uczestnicy także czekali. Czekali, aby usłyszeć przypuszczalnie hiobowe wieści. Jeff wyprostował się. Nie lubił tłumaczenia ważnych rzeczy, co wielokrotnie zaznaczał. Tym razem nie zaczął jednak przemowy od przepraszania za swoją nieudolność w mówieniu. Wspólnie przeżyty z uczestnikami tydzień ułatwiał komunikację. Jeff – Jest źle. Nie wiem czemu, nie wiem jak, ale otoczyły nas bałwany. Nie wiem czemu zabawki na strychu zaatakowały. Dion – Co one w ogóle tam robiły? Chase – Były więzione *wystąpił krok do przodu* Chociaż za cholerę nie wiem skąd wziął się klaun. Mary – Urósł z jakiejś małej zabawki *prychnęła i założyła ręce* Uczestnicy nadal niezbyt rozumieli dokładnie sens słów prowadzących, ale łowili każde słowo i kiwali głowami. Chase – No… Daniel *spojrzał na chłopaka* Zwabiły cię prawda? *odgadł z błyskiem w oku* Daniel milcząco skinął głową. Patrzące na niego osoby również pokiwały. Po reakcji Chase’a wszyscy zrozumieli, że nie ma co winić chłopaka… Jakby ktokolwiek miał na tyle czysty umysł lub wolną chwilę aby myśleć o czymś innym niż tu i teraz. Chase – Jak już mówiliśmy *przejął pałeczkę mówcy, co Jeff przyjął z niemałą ulgą. Chase miał znacznie większą swobodę w mówieniu. I w prostolinijności* Mamy tu nieciekawe warunki anomalii. Mrok, zimowe bestie, świąteczne bestie *wymieniał na placach* żywe bałwany, żywe zabawki, możliwość porwania przez komin, potwory na zamarzniętym stawie, potwory w zamarzniętej kniei… Chyba nic nie pominąłem, prawda? *spojrzał na zawodników* Uczestnicy z zapałem pokręcili głowami. Chase uśmiechnął się szeroko. Chase – A więc naprawdę nie chcę siać paniki, dlatego mówię to z takim uśmiechem… Bo Jeff by już was swoją miną wrzucił do trumny *odważył się na żart* Jeff przewrócił oczami. Fat Amy jako jedyna zachichotała. Zaskakujące było to jaką pogodę potrafił utrzymać Chase. Była to wyjątkowa cecha chłopaka: przed publicznością, nawet przy tylko minimalnym przymusie, potrafił automatycznie zagrać showmana. Chase – Więc jest bardzo słabo. *kontynuował z uśmiechem* Zostajemy w domu, aż do… Brzdęk! Chase – Co do cholery?! *poderwał się* Odgłos, bez trudu zidentyfikowany jako dźwięk tłuczonego szkła, dotarł do uszu zawodników z kuchni. Wszyscy znieruchomieli w oczekiwaniu. Stłuczona musiała zostać szyba. Aż w salonie dało się poczuć zimne powietrze, które wdarło się do wnętrza przez zniszczone okno. Do tego dochodził syk lodowatego wiatru, który również wparował do środka. Chase przycisnął palec do ust nakazując kompletną ciszę. Coś wdarło się do kuchni. To coś zbliżało się. W huku zamieci dało się usłyszeć stąpanie. Uczestnicy byli już szczerze zmęczeni strachem i starciami z co raz to kolejnymi potworami. W ciągu jednego dnia, jednej godziny, zaatakowało ich więcej bestii niż przez cały dotychczasowy pobyt w Mistletoe Wood. Wiedzieli jednak, że nie mają za dużego wyboru. Odpuszczenie walki najprawdopodobniej oznaczało śmierć. Festiwal potworów trwał. Tłumiony dźwięk kroków i ciche stukanie dobiegło uczestników. Coś się zbliżało. Coś było blisko. To coś było jednak… Dziwne… Było tuż za rogiem, już wychodziło zza winkla w holu aby ukazać się w pełnej krasie w salonie. Krok. Fat Amy – O matulu… Stwór wyglądał przerażająco i groteskowo jednocześnie. Był to duży, blisko metrowy, piernikowy ludek. Roztopiony lukier na chrupkiej twarzy nadawał pozornie komicznemu stworkowi niespodziewanie mrocznego wyglądu. W ciastkowej dłoni potwora tkwiła zaostrzona na zagięciu laseczka miętowa. Ciastkowy stwór zaryczał i cisnął ostrą laseczką. Niespodziewanie ostra broń przemknęła niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy Shannon i wbiła się w ścianę. Blondynka sięgnęła do kieszeni po rewolwer, który zdawało się jej tam zatknęła… Broni jednak nie było. Shannon – Szlag! Piernikowy ludek wyciągnął zza pleców drugą ostrą laskę i rzucił się do przodu. Atak był tak niespotykanie szybki, że zawodnicy nie zdążyli przygotować się do obrony. Dziwaczność sceny wprawiła ich w osłupienie. Jednak nie wszystkich. Krystynka wyskoczyła przed szereg. W jej dłoniach błysnęła dubeltówka. Kobieta wypaliła. Nie drgnęła przy odrzucie broni. Stała twardo na nogach. Wystrzelona z lufy kula trafiła precyzyjnie w sam środek piernikowego ciała. Przeszła na wylot. Potwór upadł na ziemię. Krystynka – Kolejny pokonany *zdmuchnęła dymek unoszący się z lufy dubeltówki* I wtedy to usłyszeli… Kolejną niespodziankę. Nie mieli już siły by być zaskoczonymi. Wyskakujące jeden za drugim rzeczy ich zmęczyły… Tylko, że to było inne. Dźwięk trwał chwilę, ale zaszył się w uszach uczestników na znacznie dłużej. Czas na chwilę zatrzymał się a odgłos zapętlił się. Dzwoniły dzwonki sań. Duże okno w salonie zostało staranowane. Blokujące je deski odleciały na bok razem z fragmentami ramy i szyby. Towarzyszący wtargnięciu podmuch wdarł się do środka i w sekundę zdmuchnął wszystkie świeczki i płonący w kominku ogień. Momentalnie zrobiło się ciemno. W wirze śniegu i nagłej ciemności uczestnicy zauważyli ciężkie, drewniane sanie i wyskakujące z nich niskie postacie. Stwory nie miały wiele powyżej 150 cm. Były ubrane w zwiewne kostiumu, na głowach miały kaptury, części, spod kapturów wystawały rogi. Jedne potwory miały mordy schowane w ciemności kapturów, inne miały na sobie drewniane maski maszkaronów. Część potworów miała w kościstych łapach krótkie, ostre bronie. Z ich użyciem zapędzili przerażonych zawodników pod ścianę. Ogólne zdziwienie i chaos sprawiły, że nawet prowadzący wycofali się. Ogłuszający wiatr, ciemność, zimno i kłujący w oczy śnieg zapanowały także w domu. Mroźne drobinki wpadały pod powieki i utrudniały widzenie. To co dało jednak się dostrzec nie wyglądało optymistycznie. Dwa potwory zawijały Krystynkę łańcuchem naokoło. Babcia poddała się im. Shannon – Krystynka! *wrzasnęła* Blondynka spróbowała się szarpnąć, do przodu, tylko po to by otrzymać ostrzegawczy ruch od mniejszego od niej stwora. Mały rozmiar potwory nadrabiały przewagą liczebną. Ze sporych sań zeskoczyło ich co najmniej 30. Zagradzały drogę uczestnikom. Krystynka odwróciła się do znajomych. Stwory wskoczyły na sanie i przypięły łańcuch. Drugi wystawał przez okno i ciągnął się w dal… Krystynka – Nie dajcie się! *krzyknęła* Jeden z potworów na saniach pociągnął łańcuchem wychodzącym przez okno. Napakowane stworami sanie ruszyły w zamieć. Krystynka bezwładna jak szmaciana lalka poleciała za nimi ciągnięta po śniegu. Kobieta nawet nie walczyła. Poddała się. Potwory zniknęły równie szybko jak się pojawiły. Zawodnicy i prowadzący odkleili się od ściany. Nie było ani sekundy na oglądanie domu, na zabieranie czegokolwiek, na próbowanie odbudowy. Wiatr szalał, śnieg wdzierał się razem z zimnem. Chase – Szybko! Wychodzimy! *krzyczał na całe gardło* Jeff – Gdzie?! *odkrzyknął do stojącego niecały metr dalej przyjaciela* Chase – Zabierzmy ich Tam! Syk wiatru był ogłuszający. Stojący przy sobie prowadzący ledwo siebie słyszeli. Coś jednak wychwycili. Informacja Chase’a zdziwiła Mary i Jeffa. Mary – W tych warunkach?! *niedowierzała* Chase – To ostatnia deska ratunku! Jeff – Ok! *odwrócił się do stłoczonych razem, oszołomionych zawodników* Za mną i za Mary! Blisko siebie! Szybko! Nie było dyskusji. Poszli jedno za drugim do wyjściowych drzwi. Zabrali z wieszaków kurtki i wszystko co tylko mieli pod ręką. Czyli zdecydowanie za mało. Drzwi otworzyły się. Wyszli na zewnątrz. Widoczność była beznadziejna. Śnieg, wiatr, ciemność. Jeff musiał przymknąć oczy by drobinki śniegu nie zasypały mu oczu. Mary miała się trochę lepiej gdyż zdołała wziąć gogle. Ona poprowadziła pochód. W ogólnym chaosie zawodnicy myśleli tylko o jednym: by przeżyć. To co ich spotkało zeszło na drugi plan. W grupie uciekających brakowało jednej osoby – Chase’a. Blondyn nie wybiegł z domu. Najpierw pobiegł na górę. Bez trudu odnalazł drogę w ciemności. Wparował do pokoju. Para poleciała mu z ust. Chase – Szybko, szybko… *powtarzał sobie z determinacją* Blondyn wbił się w ciepłe leginsy, spodenki wrzucił do plecaka. Skoczył na łóżko i złapał coś. Przytulił mocno, powąchał i wrzucił do plecaka. Ukrył swój kocyk. Dopiero wtedy Chase wybiegł z domu i pognał za oddalającą się ekipą. ... Który potwór był według ciebie najstraszniejszy? Perchta Robot Dziadek do orzechów Lalka Mordercza panda Jednorożec Teddybär Mechaniczny brytan Klaun Ciasteczkowy ludek Kategoria:Odcinki The Xmas